Parallel World Story
by Elle-chan101
Summary: A world parallel to the canon story of KH. This means EVERYTHING will be different. The characters, how they act or speak, all of it.
1. Chapter 1

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream_

_I want to line the pieces up_

_Yours and mine_

From Reality to Dreamland

Chapter 1

Roxas watched Hayner groan once more. The cool tempered dirty blond was trying to think of what to do. Fuu, Vivi and Rai were already off the list of to bug since all three were sucked into a game of sorts and always inside. So that was out and it only added to Hayner's fun time of bothering them be scratched off for the the summer. Olette and Pence had ideas of shopping or going to the beach but he scrapped those because of saving them for last. Something about leaving the best for last or something, Roxas deemed it unimportant. He listened to the dirty blond sigh again. Then words were spoken.

"I guess since there is nothing for us to really do. We should just...go home," He said sadly. "As much as I hate to say it, there really isn't much to do and I don't want to do the homework today."

"We gotta do it at some point Hayner," Pence stated. "If not now, soon."

Hayner could only let out a sigh. Clearly he knew it was true but was trying so hard to put it off as long as he could. Odds were that they'd do it at the last minute seeing as that was how Hayner worked. Not to mention, last minute things always brought the best out of Hayner where as him and the others suffered terribly cause of it. The stress and lack of time just made them monsters according to him. Well, whatever the case with the homework, Roxas knew it would end up last minute again.

"Well, I guess we leave then," Olette said standing up from her spot on the couch.

"Guess so," Pence said getting off the stool he had been sitting on for the last few hours. "see you guys tomorrow."

"Yep, bye Hayner, Roxas" Pence waved.

"Later guys," Olette smiled.

Both walked by them and then left. It left Hayner and Roxas alone. His friend went to say something but he stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow, there is something that can entertain us. So go home or do whatever you want and we'll see each other tomorrow, okay?" Roxas told him. "For now, I think we just need time a part for today."

Hayner smiled. Nodding before walking towards the exit of their spot. He looked back at Roxas and wordlessly nodded a good bye to him. Heading out afterwards while Roxas watched him go. He went to follow their example but stopped when a random wave of vertigo hit. Making the blond hold his head before falling to one knee.

_His heart is returning._

Once the vertigo was gone, he stood and shook his head. Allowing him to leave the small area he was in and enter an alleyway. It had a staircase to the right leading to the Sandlot where Fuu and her friends used to hang out. To the left, it curved uphill towards Market Street. Twilight Town was small but it was homey. He couldn't complain much about the size when it felt like a real community and not fake. Steps soon reached his ears and he looked towards the staircase. He heard someone singing and waited where he was. Blinking when he saw a brunet boy his age stroll into view. Long brown hair tied back in a ponytail with blackish blue tinted glass over his eyes.

A pair of black boots that looked almost military like on his feet with blue jean shorts on and a brown sash around as a belt. His long sleeved shirt white shirt had a purple tank top under it with a bright neon green ear bud headset. The wire led to his pocket where Roxas guessed a music device like an MP3 was located. He watched this brunet dance and sing away. Clearly not noticing him as he seemed to enjoy himself. Though it was short lived when he finally did notice the blond watching him with an amused smile. It made him chuckle as said brunet quickly pulled out the ear buds and pretended he didn't get caught.

"I take it...you were thoroughly enjoying your music?" Roxas asked said while stretching.

The brunet nodded and he nodded too. This kid clearly knew how to have a good time alone. Rock out to music and just dance away as if life had no worries or troubles. It gave Roxas a chance to study the brunet though. Mostly the eyes hidden behind the tinted frames. They were a dark, almost pure crystal blue. The blackish blue tinted windows hide his real color well. They framed his thin face though nicely and the clothes showed how curved he was for a 16 year old teenage boy. Roxas would have study him further but he finally heard a small voice he guessed had come from the brunet before him.

"I'll just...go," He said, backing up. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"Oh no, I was just leaving myself actually," He said. "I'm Roxas, you are?"

He didn't get a reply but the teen seemed to look away before backing up again. The brunet seemed nervous around new people. So, Roxas decided to leave. He really wasn't about to force someone into keeping him company when clearly they were already nervous around people. It would just be wrong. Not to mention, this kid looked ready to faint already when asked for a name. He wasn't gonna force this kid to talk with him.

"Well, I'll leave you to this," The blond smiled at him. "it was nice to meet you stranger. Have fun."

He didn't see what the kid did. Guessing that he was waiting for Roxas to leave before returning to his activity with the same passion as before. Once at Market Street, he turned and headed up the hill. Making a right and head towards a red door. He unlocked it and then closed it as he entered it. Locking it and heading up a staircase to his left. Turning left, he opened a door to his room and sighed. The kitchen and bathroom were to his left with a curtain separating the two with a door to close for the bathroom. It was cheap for rent and what he needed since he had no current income but under the table jobs.

The window in his room showed the rooftops of Twilight Town. He had to smile when he saw the same brunet dancing on them. Making him walk over and climb onto his bed. When they were open, he heard him singing a song and dancing along the roofs with the same energy before he was caught by him earlier. This kid clearly enjoyed singing and dancing in private. He also was athletic if he could get onto the rooftops. Roxas could only laugh to himself as he watched more. Whenever he heard this brunet sing or watched him dance, he found himself joining in. He didn't know the song but he enjoyed the dancing. He turned away for a minute and then back after glancing around for his own music playing device to see that the brunet was gone again.

Shrugging it off as him getting down from the roofs, he closed the window and got ready for bed. He layed down on his bed and yawned. For doing nothing, he was tired. Though to be fair, Hayner bored him and he only had a glimpse of pure energy from someone he had never met before. The kid was obviously new in town but seemed very introverted and nervous around new people. It was fine with him because Pence was the same way. He was sure they'd get along as well. Yawning again, he shut his eyes and killed all thoughts. He wanted to sleep now, not think.

The minute he did, he fell asleep and dreamt of some kid that looked like a younger version of the kid he met in the alleyway. It was like he was seeing his memories of him fighting these strange black creatures and interacting with people that he didn't know. It was odd but when the mental image of an island in the middle of nowhere appeared. It went black. When he opened his eyes though, he was there. On the island he saw in his dream. How he got here was odd but it was shoved out of his mind when he heard the same singing voice behind him. Turning, he saw the same brunet boy again. Dancing around and singing for fun with no shoes on this time as he danced with no idea of him watching.

Roxas liked watching him and listening to him. The brunet was singing a rock song and danced more frantically than before. Clearly full of more energy than last as he hoped up and down and then jumped onto the sand as he sang to whatever song was playing through his headset. The blond had to smile as he kept watching. It was too entertaining to look away but he knew that the minute he was spotted. It would stop. He kept watching though. Enjoying the sight of someone truly happy with dancing around like an idiot regardless of what could possibly be thought of by anyone who would spot him.

A name would be nice though for him. Boy, teen...it was the only thing he knew aside from the color of the hair. Plus, it was only polite to actually say a name and not he, they or it. It felt rude and insulting.

"How did..." A voice said, breaking his thoughts and making him notice that he had been caught.

Silence fell between them as they stared. Neither sure of what to say nor sure what would happen should something be spoken. As if a single word would break this strange world apart and take them with it. The blond took a deep breath to speak but the kid beat him.

"...um, my name is Sora if you were going to ask again," The brunet told him.

"Well...first of all, nice to meet you Sora and second, I don't actually know..." Roxas replied to both questions. "I was dreaming of you as a kid I think and then...I saw this island and now I am on it."

Sora seemed to stare while blinking at him. The nerves in him shook at the blank and confused look. Only to relax when he saw Sora relax and put the headset away in a pocket. Roxas nodded. It got silent again. Sora looking nervous as he stayed far from the blond without showing fear towards him. Credit to him, Sora pulled it off well and made Roxas still feel welcome despite the distance. Most would have failed. It was probably cause Sora had a very warm and kind presence even from afar.

"Well if you want to, could you tell me about this place? Yourself or anything you want in general," asked Roxas, gesturing towards the island, him and the world to show what he meant.

The brunet didn't answer, just stared. Either he was thinking about what he said OR he didn't know how to answer it at the moment. Either way, he'd understand. Pence was just like him. New people just made him feel awkward and shy because he didn't know them. Pence didn't like crowds so Market Street on a festival day was never good for him. He bet Sora was the same way. Finally though, his silent companion spoke up.

"Um...this is my home first of all," Sora mumbled loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough to be comfortable. "...aside from that, I only know my name...sorry."

Roxas blinked at the last part of what was said to him. Sora didn't have any memories of what he was like...nothing aside from his name and where he was born? The blond crossed his arms and looked at his companion closely. He was fidgeting with his fingers. Clearly waiting for something to happen or be said towards what he spoke. Silently putting distance between him and the blond as he waited even.

"So, wait. You only remember your name...and that this is your home right?" He asked, getting a nod from Sora. "...well if it helps before I got here. Whatever here is...I think I saw you, younger, in my dreams. You...traveled from one world to the next with this keyblade thing, a duck and a dog and...fought strange black creatures and saved what looked like girls..."

Sora gave him a confused look. Something must have clicked but it was clear he wasn't sure what to make of it but shook his head after and shrugged. The brunet probably planned to mull it over when on his own again. Which begged Roxas to question HOW he would get out of this...dreamworld he guessed he was in. It felt real, smelled real but he knew he had to be asleep cause he remembered going to bed. This meant he was in a dream but it probably connected to Sora's dream. He would have to ask Sora once he woke up the next day. Well, if he saw Sora tomorrow. The chances of him running into Sora again was very low seeing as the brunet clearly loved to be alone.

"...tour?" Sora spoke up towards him.

He nodded and followed Sora away from where he once stood near the water.

* * *

><p>"Did I imagine what just happened?" A black hooded figure spoke up towards a man in all red with one gold eye staring at a few screens in front of him.<p>

The man looked miffed from what they saw. On the screen, Sora had somehow gotten into the world they put Roxas in. It wasn't part of the plan. This was abnormal to them and would put a damper on their plans now. If Sora and Roxas got to close then they wouldn't be able to revive Sora from his one year slumber. All the work Namine put into fixing his memory would be for not. Everything they had planned would fall apart if this continued.

"We must stop this," The red dressed man sighed. "if this continues then all will be for not and we won't be able to stop the chaos that these organization miscreants will bring."

"The question is CAN you stop him? He seems to have total control over where he goes that or he isn't even in control and just rolls with it," The black hooded figure spoke up. "if that is the case, then neither us or himself can stop it from happening."

The man in red just held his head. He didn't know what to do and he didn't blame him. He had no idea how to stop Sora either. Sora probably wasn't even in control at this point. He was probably just dealing with it because he didn't even know what was going on. It was amazing though that he could enter the virtual world they stuck his nobody in and not disturb the balance. Well, he would the best he could then and keep that world in check then if the brunet was out of control.

"Can I leave this too you?" The man in red asked him.

"Yeah, leave it to me," He said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reality is cruel_

_Dreams are wonderful_

_A mix of the two though and it can be paradise_

No Plans Can Be Good

Chapter 2

The first thing he noted was that he was on the floor of his room. Staring up at the ceiling lamp that hung over his head with no idea how he got there. He remembered being on the bed, laying under the blankets with his pillow where it belonged last night. If this meant he moved in his sleep then he planned to get a guard rail or something to soft to land on. Only cause his head no hurt from falling off the bed with his pillow in his arms. How that happened would have to be thought of later though. He had to meet up with his friends for the day and see if they could think of anything to do. If not, then it would be another day where they at least talked for a bit and then parted ways.

He didn't mind not having plans with his friends and he was sure they felt the same way. It was only natural that days or even weeks of nothing happened between a group of friends. It was called life for a reason. Life either had a pre-made plan or just threw shit in to make it a little more interesting for someone. Sometimes, life was great to many people and gave them the best life possible. Other times, it was a bitch. Handing out horrible obstacles that people had to strive and work to overcome. It sucked at times BUT when the obstacle was conquered well it left one feeling pretty damn good. A loud smack on his window made his thoughts break.

Sitting up and then standing, Roxas got onto his bed and opened the window. No one on the roofs, so Sora was probably still asleep. He looked down and saw Pence outside. Waiting for him now that he knew the blond was awake. He could tell Pence about Sora now and avoid having to talk over Hayner and Olette. Getting off the bed, he grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower to clean up. When he was done, he grabbed his shoes and put them on as he headed towards the door. He'd tie the shoe laces when he was outside. The blond locked his door and then ran down the stairs. Once outside, Pence was gone. Making him blink before crouching and tying his shoes to see if he could catch up with Pence. His friend probably left and figured Roxas would meet up with him at the Usual Spot for the day.

Once the shoes were tied though, he stood and spotted Sora in the alleyway this time. The brunet looked a little less lost but tired. Like he had just woken up and had yet to be fully awake, which meant he was clearly not a morning person to disturb. Turning, the blond took off on a run to meet up with his friends again. Only to stop once more when he saw a guy in a black cloak standing in his way. Blockin the easy exit to the alleyway that led to the Usual Spot.

"Excuse me," He said, going to pass.

"He isn't yours and can never be yours," The cloaked person spoke. "so don't bother him anymore."

"What?" Roxas blinked as the cloaked figure started to walk towards and then passed him.

"You heard me, Nobody," The cloaked figure hissed at him.

Roxas turned to ask what he meant but saw nobody there. He was sure that he saw someone there. They looked and sounded real. Unless, it was a hallucination brought on by the bump on the back of his head. Could a bump from such a small height cause that though? Or was it that it had to have enough force to cause such hallucinations to happen? He shook it off and ran into the alleyway. He was already late, thinking would not help him meet up with friends sooner. He turned once he saw the open gate. Shoving the curtain to the side and seeing no one there. Only a note which meant he had missed them. It made him groan as he walked towards the note and picked it up. It said that he was too meet them on Market Street early in the morning for the Struggle Tournament. The blond was right. No plans again for today cause of the tournament. He had miscounted the days though to the tournament if it was tomorrow. He really needed to buy a calendar.

His thoughts returned to Pence then. Why would Pence wake him if they had no plans to hang out then? Was it to talk alone or just to be random? Either way, he wanted to find Pence and see what he wanted. Putting the note into his pocket as he turned, he saw Pence there again. Something was off though. Pence was quiet but around Roxas, he at least spoke or would smile. This one didn't seem to even know what a smile was. All he did was stare at Roxas before turning and running out. Making Roxas follow him out and then towards Market Street. Once there, he looked and saw the fake Pence running up towards Station Heights. He followed him and skidded to a halt.

A girl with long blond hair pulled over her right shoulder with a white dress and blue sandals stood there. Smiling sweetly at him as she started to speak.

"Hello Roxas," She said.

He said hi and went to ask for a name but stopped when she raised her hand at him.

"I wanted to meet you at least once," She said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," She nodded.

The blond went to say something else but stopped as she turned and headed up. Turning to look at him and motioning for him to follow her. Silently, he did. Confused as to who this girl was and why she was heading to where the fake Pence had run to. It didn't take long to reach the train station at the top of the hill either.

"I see that Sora has been able to come here randomly without control over it," The girl commented, making Roxas realize she knew the brunet. "I suppose that is my doing as well. I really should have fixed the ties to his magic first."

"You know him?!" Roxas asked her, running around and grabbing her arms. "Can you help him then?"

"I am," She said, removing his hands and walking around him again.

Her back was to him as she continued to speak. Acting as if she could disappear any minute. "His memory issue is because of me," She continued. "I am undoing the damage though and putting it all back together."

Roxas then spoke up. "So...what am I dreaming of him then? Why isn't he dreaming of it and only me? Do you have any idea how he might actually feel? What of his family?" He asked.

"His older brother is already on the way to remembering Sora. I made sure to fix that first. The reason you see it..." She stopped. "I am sorry but I rather not say it."

"Say what?!"

Right before his eyes, she turned into what looked like data. Leaving him alone at the station feeling peeved and irritated. She caused Sora's memory issue, made the brunet forget everything and while she was clearly fixing the damage. Was only affecting him, not the person she wanted to fix with no idea how to make Sora remember anything either. He looked up and all that irritation left. Sora was on one of the roofs nearby. Dancing away while singing again. The energy wasn't there but he didn't think the brunet was fully awake still. He could only sigh and smile as he watched his new friend. The fact that he knew all of Sora's past yet the brunet knew none. It was a depressing thought really.

If only magic was real cause then he'd transfer any and all memories to Sora and whatever else he knew of him. It would be nice but magic was only real in stories and this was reality. His thoughts returned to what that girl told him. She said that his ties to his magic were loose still which probably meant that Sora did have magic and it made sense if Sora was probably somewhere else in the world yet here too. She ruined his control over magic too. Roxas shook her out of his head. He'd get too peeved if he thought on it. Something had to get his attention though or he would probably seek her out and demand answers again. Lucky for him, his stomach growled and demanded food.

An idea made him smile then and look at Sora. He walked over with that thought just as Sora jumped down and landed on the ground next to him. Once again, the dancing had stopped but instead of a flushed face like before, he got a small smile and wave. It was nice to see that Sora had started to adjust to being caught by Roxas. Though, someone else may cause the flushed face and humiliation to return. At least he would be the lucky one to get a smile and wave back not the "oh god, I got caught" face.

"Hi, you happen to be hungry? Cause all my friends are busy today and I really don't want to try and find them. Plus...I got some money and thought why not go out with someone for breakfast and then hang out with them. The last part being just a second ago when I saw you doing your...you thing up on the roofs. Again"

Sora didn't say anything at first. He was busy listening and pushing his headset back into the pocket of his blue jeans. Roxas saw what looked like black tennashoes this time. The shirt had long sleeves that were blue with the rest of it white with PUMA on it. The crown necklace still there though but the long hair was in a braid this time. After he took in Sora's latest outfit, he heard Sora agree. Making him blink and shake off his urge to study the pretty bland attire to look at Sora in the face.

"Cool, I know the right place too," The blond said. "its beyond Station Heights and near the old mansion though so its a far walk and probably crowded by this point."

"Before we go...I gotta ask one thing. Are you asking me out as a friend? Or...is this gonna be a really awkward date thing...that...couples do..." Sora asked. "cause I hardly know you and you hardly know me."

"..No, I mean...if you want it to go to that awkward of a level then you can call it that but I am purely asking as a friend to come eat with me. How did that even...nevermind, its just a friend date," Roxas replied. "Honest to god, friend date."

The brunet seemed content once it was answered. So Roxas walked passed him and soon had Sora walking alongside him. Hopefully he had some memories back since Roxas had informed him of his...odd dreams of him. It looked like something did though. He seemed more of who he once was a little. Which meant he would be more introverted towards people now or would be the opposite of what Roxas thought he'd be like. Sora speaking made him shake off his thoughts.

"Um...I remembered a few things once you left. It was nice because I remembered that...I have a brother somewhere and that you were right about a few things. I am rich and completely introverted and avoid crowds with a seriously high IQ," Sora told him. "So...yeah. Thank you for telling me about what you dreamt about though...why you dream of my past is weird."

"I know right, shouldn't it be YOU not me?" Roxas said, hoping Namine could hear him and his irritated tone. "they are clearly your memories, why I get them is beyond me and kinda makes me mad."

It got silent again. The only sound being their steps as they walked downhill. Only a few people were out today but it seemed that Sora was happy about that. When the silence got a little too much though, he finally spoke up.

"So what were you listening to earlier? You seemed really into rocking out this time," Roxas asked. "and for that matter...what else have you remembered?"

"Well...I remembered that I have seen a lot of anime, played a lot of games...and beat them all before my brother even, um...I am good with tech and stuff. So much so that I apparently have my own lab so yay," Sora answered.

"Nice, and the music wise?" The blond asked once more.

"...ACDC, Back in Black," Sora replied. "awesome rock song still to this day."

"Good taste in music," Roxas smiled with a nod. "I have almost the same taste but its dabbed here and there in other genres of music as well."

He got Sora to smile again. The smile always made seemed to be infectious and made him feel happy to see it there. Granted, the brunet was clearly the type to look always like he was deep in thought. The few smiles he got though just made the time around Sora lively. They seemed to make the world and the sun just a little more bearable. Life had gotten too dull since summer started and meetin Sora felt like fate or life had planned this for him. If so then he was gonna go along for the ride and see how far he could stay with Sora. If they got further though and life didn't intervene and state that it was fine with it. Great. If it tried to though, then he'd fight it with everything he had. He was enjoying Sora's company far too much to lose it now.

Plus, he had this feeling that he could or would help him later on during this process of remembering his past. That in itself would be a great achievement and would make him feel happy to see someone finally remember who they once were and if they had family. There was no way he was going to skip out on that feeling. It would be worth it way to much to miss out on it.

"So...have you, by chance, met someone in a black cloak?" Roxas asked. "cause I have and he demanded that I leave you to your own issues."

"I think I have seen someone like that but I ran away when they spotted me. I dont like the vibe I get from them," Sora responded as they reached the large archway and walked through it and down another hill.

Soon Roxas grabbed his hand and ran over to a cart behind what looked like an shop and grinned at male who looked happy to see him.

"Roxas, about time you came along and you brought a friend this time. She's cute. Oh! Is this a date!" The cart owner asked.

"Oh no, Sora isn't my date. HE is my friend and I am treating him today," Roxas corrected him. "Anyways, I'll take my usual curry plate. What about you Sora?"

He looked at Sora and saw the brunet looking over the menu carefully. Clearly trying to pick something that he would actually eat. There was a lot of curries he himself tried but the sea food based curries were not in his taste bud range. It was cooked great but the taste didn't sit well with him. It was interesting though to hear Sora's order.

"Can I try your salmon curry?" Sora asked.

"Sea food?" Roxas blinked.

"Yeah, I love fish. It tastes great"

"...right," The blond sighed as he took his plate and watched Sora's order be turned into a small sample.

Only to watch Sora take a small spoon full of fish and other curry based food into his mouth happily. He just made a grossed out sound as Sora decided that was what wanted. Clearly, their taste buds were completely opposite to him. Well, he'd be fine with it so long as Sora didn't offer him a piece of it. He was gonna be rude by turning it down but...it was fish.

"Here is your plate," his curry making friend smiled happily. "its on the house since this is your guys first friend date. Anyways, I am closing up. Later!"

Roxas and Sora walked away with plastic utensils. Both talking but mostly Sora asking about Roxas's friends. He started with Pence, who Sora stated he wanted to meet once he was done. Olette was next. He had more to say about her than Pence but that was only cause Pence and him hardly spoke. Out of respect towards the fact that he always seemed so tired once Olette and Hayner actually were gone. So he just left him be until he got the chance to actually talk and not drain him of his energy. Hayner got the most description though. Earning a worried tone and face from Sora and clearly no desire to actually meet him in person.

The blond should have guessed that Sora would react like this. It was kinda funny but also sad. He liked his friends. Yeah they could be...draining towards people like Pence and Sora and a little obnoxious at times. With maybe a small chance that Sora would end up in a corner with Pence and just listen to Hayner talk about whatever popped into the dirty blond's mind. Hayner couldn't stand silence. Roxas learned that the hard way when he and Olette got into conversation and only Pence was left to actually talk to him. Pence didn't say anything though because he was already in his own head. It caused Hayner to suddenly turn music on loud enough to make the room have sound. He then started to let Olette and Pence talk when it looked like Hayner needed sound amongst the incoming silence. Now a days though, Hayner had gotten used to it and probably would with him hanging out and learning about Sora more than hanging out with them.

"Oh, tomorrow is a tournament called the Struggle. Did you want to come?" Roxas asked Sora. "I would love to show you some of my moves without having to show off."

Sora laughed a little as they found a corner nearby from where the curry stand once was and sat down. They then started to eat and enjoy their meals while talking once more.

"Well, I can try and make it. Though...it is going to be crowded isn't it?" Sora whined.

He ate a bite of his food while Roxas swallowed a bite he practically inhaled.

"Yeah it will be but I'll be there and...you can meet my friend Pence or Olette. Then hang out and I am not doing a good job convincing you to come am I?" His answer was Sora shaking his head which made him speak while sighing. "Yep...figured that was the case."

"I'll try and make it though," Sora spoke up, making Roxas look at him.

He wasn't looking at him now but his face was red as he picked at his food nervously. "Only cause...y'know we are friends and...it'd be rude to...not come and watch you try and get further into this...struggle thing so...I'll try and make it." He spoked and then ate a large bit of curry to avoid speaking again.

The blond went to say something but decided to eat instead. He had to think about this. If Sora did come, if he did win, they maybe...he could take Sora out once more. Like a victory dinner date for just him and his friends. No, Sora would say no to that. Plus it really depended on how drained Sora would be once the crowd of people left. The planning would have to be by ear then. He hated that type of planning cause it was close to last minute planning but it would have to do. The best thing so far though was that he got Sora to say yes to coming with him. Even if he didn't get his dream connected with Sora's tonight or if he didn't see Sora in the morning like he did today. He got him to say yes and damn did it feel oddly great for him to hear that yes.


	3. Chapter 3

_From The World of Dreams_

Day Before The Struggle Tournament

Chapter 3

After a great friend date with Sora, Roxas headed home and just fell on his bed as he was. Happy that it didn't go as badly as he thought it would. Sora seemed to even enjoy the food and time he spent with Roxas. And the cherry on top for him, Sora was coming to the Struggle! He couldn't wait for tomorrow now. There also had to be a way to maybe take him on a real date after he won the match. Well, even if he didn't win, he'd still ask Sora on a real date. A reward for either winning or doing his best to try and win. It would be the best award either way for him. He did his best to get to the too finalists. Earning the title match would be the ultimate award for getting to that point. Getting to it but losing, the next best ultimate award was a date. A real one, not a friend one.

The blond closed his eyes and sighed happily. If he saw Sora in the dreamworld then he would be thrilled and could talk to him about it before tomorrow. It'd be set in stone. Win or lose, he would have a real date. Sora would probably say no though. He hoped he didn't. He had a horrible feeling that their time was running short. Like fate would tear them apart soon. He shook it off best he could. Then yawned as he stretched.

Roxas ended up falling asleep. Hoping to see Sora but instead meeting more dreams of him. Speaking of a promise to a girl named Kairi. Then switching to him and Riku talking about a door as what looked like Sora's home was falling apart due to a storm. It soon faded to all black though and he saw Namine.

"Again! Seriously, show him not me!" He yelled at her. "They are his memories!"

She looked away sadly. As if she wished she could change it but couldn't. It only irritated him more. He went to speak but she opened a rip in the darkness that was filled with light. Blinding him before looking at her. She smiled sadly and gestured for him to go through.

"Namine, don't do that!" A voice shouted.

Roxas and her looked back. Seeing the cloaked figure running at him. He went to protest but Namine quickly shoved him through the rip. He landed in sand and watched the rip shut on the figure. The ocean was before him now. The breeze felt great to him as he stood.

Steps made him turn and smile. Sora was there again. Dancing around but not singing this time. The brunet was still enjoying himself though. It was nice to see that. Though Sora looked really tired but he guessed being around another person and people drained him a bit. He went to yell out Sora's name but stopped. The brunet had stopped moving with one hand on his head. Like he had a headache or something causing him serious head pain.

"Sora!" He shouted, running over to him.

He didn't hear him because of the ear buds. The blond jumped onto the ridge he never noticed and was at the brunet's side. Tearing out an ear bud as he got his attention.

"Sora, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, my head just hurts. Its random but harmless, promise," Sora told him as he looked at him. "Its okay. I am okay."

"Cause I believe you when you look like you are in pain still," Roxas said scowling at him. "Come on, you need to sleep these kind of things off. And here I wanted to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me?" The brunet asked.

"I wanted to ask you out," The blond said pulling him up onto his back and walking towards what looked like a shack.

He guessed it led to that small island. Sora could sleep there in the warm sun. Grinning, he headed towards it. Wondering how Sora was taking his idea into account. He really meant it though. He wanted to take him out. He barely knew him but he hardly knew himself either. The most they knew was that Roxas saw his memories while he never remembered much of anything until he told him about it. It was enough for him but was it enough for Sora?

He found the brunet quite cute. Skinny and no doubt not without his own issues. He was the same though. Roxas had his own issues of paranoia and over thinking everything. It was part of who he was though. Finally, Sora's voice scattered his thoughts.

"But...you hardly know me," Sora told him.

"And you hardly know me but isnt that also part of the dating process? Don't get me wrong. Its premature of me to ask you out. I mean really premature," He said. "But...in the short span of meeting you and hanging out. Its nice."

Sora seemed to be deep in thought. So he continued.

"Plus...I find you attractive. You are my type of person to generally try and date," He continued. "Again though...its really premature of me."

"I sense a but..." Sora said.

"But...I have this feeling. This really bad feeling that our time together is running short," Roxas continued. "I can't explain it and I doubt I ever will get rid of it. So I want to enjoy what we have now before its too late."

The brunet hugged his neck and leaned his head against the back of his. Roxas looked back when he heard Sora's voice. Kicking the door to the shack open. He saw a staircase leading up and turning out of sight.

"You won't forget about me...right?" Sora asked. "...if we are torn apart, will you remember me?"

"I don't think I could forget someone quite like you Sora," Roxas complimented him. "If anything, I am gonna miss you. Its why I am asking you out now rather than waiting."

"And what if we meet again?"

"Then I'll ask you out again but I will take my time and get to know you and talk with you every moment of every day"

He felt Sora smile and smiled as he opened a door to a bridge that led to the small island he wanted to reach. The brunet sighed and he kept walking across the bridge.

"I'd like to think we'll meet again. For now though, we can go on a date," Sora told him. "Just...fair warning, you may be my first real boyfriend. I will mess up."

"Just to warn you. You will be my first. I am gonna mess up just as much as you," Roxas said back at him. "Lets mess up together okay?"

"Sounds nice," Sora said, sounding sleepy.

Roxas smiled as he reached his destination. Sora was asleep now but he wanted that to happen. Putting him down and leaning him against a tree. He sat near him and watched him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_To Bittersweet Reality_

Struggle Tournament

Chapter 4

The crowd cheered as they gathered for the annual struggle tournament. Hayner, Pence and Olette stood with Roxas looking around to spot Sora. The brunet would most likely hide himself apart from the crowd. Happily watching from somewhere high to avoid any form of his energy being drained. For as long as he could and most likely the only one with the headset to block out any sounds.

They already went over the rules. Haynes and Roxas had to deal with being reminded of the rules but then again. No one, not even Fuu or Rai suspected Vivi to enter and get to the semi-finals. Yet they also could only congratulate him for trying so hard to win. Roxas eyed the crowd again as he shook of his thoughts. He had to focus. His match against Hayner would be soon so where was Sora?

"Have you found your special friend yet?" Hayner asked him, slinging one arm over the blond's shoulders. "Or did he skip out like I said he would."

"He said he'd be here. He probably lost track of time," Roxas stated coldly to his friend. "So leave me be Hayner."

Hayner backed away with arms up. A grin telling Roxas that he was thinking he was right. The blond went back to looking. Only to smile as he finally spotted Sora. The brunet was across the ring an looked tired but waved at him. He waved back before him and Hayner entered the ring. Both standing ready to fight as they or handed the struggle bats.

"Alright...first to go down and claim their opponents only orb wins. Let the match..."

Roxas and Hayner stood ready for battle and the crowd watched with excitement.

"BEGIN!"

Both charged at the other. Roxas knew Hayner would try to win but for once he wanted to show off. So he dodged and smacked his friend on the back. Making him stumble away and turn. A look that said he knew what Roxas was doing. Then smirked to show he wasn't gonna let Roxas have the match.

The blond accepted the challenge and waited as Hayner charged towards him. Struggle bat in hand and pointed at him like a spear. With a side step, he dodged and smacked Hayner towards the ring's edge. Before Hayner could recover though, the blond pushed him out of the ring and saw the single red orb fall out of his pocket. He didn't have to claim it with a ring out.

"And the winner is Roxas!"

The crowd cheered as Hayner shoved him onto his behind. Calling him a show off playfully as he walked away. Roxas could only laugh as he agreed. Crush or not though, he wanted to show off to Sora. It was probably considered low of him to do but when he saw Sora clapping for him with a warm smile. It was suddenly worth it.

He got out of the ring as Vivi got in and called for a break. Getting a drink of water as his friend walked over to his side.

"Y'know, future reference," Sora spoke up as Roxas looked at him. "I hate show offs."

"Really? Do you ever show off?" Roxas asked him after a swallow of water.

Sora shrugged, "as far as I know. I haven't. To me, it's kinda rude. So, if you want that date to happen. Not saying it will or will not, don't show off, okay?"

He went to respond but Sora turned him and gently pushed him towards the ring.

"Now go fight and win. I will only date you then."

Roxas chuckled a bit as he threw his empty cup at Sora. The brunet caught it like a pro as he got into the ring.

"No show boating it is then," Roxas mumbled as he held the struggle bat in a tight grip.

Vivi looked ready as Hayner started to speak from outside the ring.

"Get Ready!" He shouted.

Vivi and Roxas stood still.

"Struggle!" He shouted.

The blond didn't have time to attack first. Vivi was on him seconds after the match officially started. Making him dodge both mid and low attacks from the short kid. He jumped over Vivi, barely missing the next attack and slammed his own bat hard against Vivi's back. Sending the younger sliding across the ring. He stopped near the edge and flipped onto his feet.

"Okay, that's new," Roxas muttered.

Vivi ran at him but he dodged again and hit him on the back again. Vivi skidded to halt near the edge again. The blond's attention was diverted else where though. The crowd had gone silent suddenly and froze even. Only him, Sora and Vivi could move now.

"Sora, are you..." He spoke towards his friend.

"Yeah," Sora replied getting into the ring and running to his side. "I am seeing it."

"What's going on?"

Sora nudged Roxas roughly, "you expect me to know that?!"

A glow got their attention. Vivi was gone and in his place white creatures swaying as they stood in place. Both watched as they stepped closer. The blond threw the struggle bat and hopping it would hit. Sadly, the pair watched it go right through the creature.

"...okay...that didn't work," Roxas commented. "Now what?"

He looked towards Sora who seemed to be thinking. Like he was trying to figure out what to do as fast as he could.

"I have a weapon..." He blinked. "I have one! I can't...remember how to bring it forth but I got one!"

"Okay, what is this...weapon you speak of?" Roxas asked. "Any ideas on HOW to summon it before we possibly die?"

"Um," the brunet mused then made some strange incoherent sounds. "...unless I do this..."

He raised his hands as if reaching for two weapons attached to his back and both blinked when two weapons actually appeared. Sora pulled two Katanas from their sheaths and stared at them. They felt familiar and the weight in his hands felt right.

"Kay...weapons. Question 2: know how to wield them?" The blond asked.

"Stay back," The brunet demanded as he put his earbuds in.

He ran at the first and swung one katana. Hitting his mark like a master then twirling and slicing through the other. The last one charged at him but he cut right down the middle of it. Roxas could only clap as the brunet took out the earbuds.

Sora looked at the two swords in his hands, "okay, I like this. Easy and somehow I can actually use them."

"Don't ruin your headset though. Those blades came close to cuttin that wire," The blond commented as he started to walk towards him.

"They'll be fine. It's not like I haven't done this before. Yeesh, nagger much."

Roxas looked put out as he grumbled out a few choice words, "This is the first time I have said anything towards your headset. So I why give me attitude?!"

"I am not! I just got it covered Donald!" Sora yelled.

Both went quiet. Sora's irritation replaced with confusion of the name he yelled, well called Roxas. While the blond figured Sora remembered something from long ago that irritated him that had to deal with whoever this Donald was.

"...that's a first," Commented Roxas. "...never been called someone else's name before. Mind me asking what that was about it or are you still confused as I am?"

Sora bite his lip first and then answered after making some weird sound. His tone mixed with confusion, "I don't know where that came from but I know that name from somewhere."

"Oh well at least you got that. Why me yelling at you got that fizzling back to you is odd but hey. You got a memory back I guess."

Sora nodded. Slightly, worried about yelling at him but also happy to know he got a few memories back on his own. Not that Roxas helping him wasn't bad, just made him fell horrible. He was hoping they would eventually return to him and not after years but at least sooner.

Both heard clapping and looked over to see a blacked cloaked figure standing among the crowd of people. He wasn't the other one because this guy was bony and thin. He or she had less meat on her than the previous black cloaked figure Roxas had met.

"I was hoping to see Roxas here fight. Guess it would useless though seeing as he doesn't remember how to even summon the keyblade," The figure stated, walking towards the ring. "Heck, he looks confused as to who I am even. Talk about memory issues."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas cautiously asked.

The figure jumped into the ring and pulled the hood down. Revealing some serious spiked redhair and emerald green eyes with what looked like tattoo marks under them. The blond made his friend stay behind him, despite the weapons he still had.

"Not even dusks can make you remember me, that really hurts Roxy. You don't remember me, your best friend Axel?"

"I think I would remember an odd name like that but I don't. Sorry," He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter I suppose," Axel said suddenly having fire in his hands that turned into weapons.

"Okay...that's defiantly new," Sora commented.

"I don't have time for Q&A today. So I'll just nab ya, awake or not and leave. Sound good?"

Roxas went to reply but Sora stood between him and Axel nervously.

"I won't let that happen," He said, gulping. "Not without a fight."

"Cute...fine then. Fight it is."

"What did you do?" Roxas grumbled to the brunet.

"Something stupid..." The reply was.

Sora charged as soon as Axel ran at them. Blocking one and then the other weird throwing weapon from hitting him. The red head jumped back and away. Creating fire around his respective weapons and then throwing them. The brunet jumped over one and blocked the other.

"You move like you did before," Axel commented. "Memories coming back or just reflexes."

"Not sure yet," Sora replied.

Axel's weapons returned to his hands like boomerangs but he threw one again at Sora as he ran at him. Blocking the first one, he flipped the sword in his left hand and blocked the other and held firm in his stance as Axel put pressure on the blade.

"You sure it's not reflex?" Axel asked him.

"Okay...I have had enough of this already!" Sora yelled shoving Axel away from him.

Putting in his ear buds, he blasted his music and saw Axel looked put out at the move. He ran at him again but Sora blocked it and attacked this time. Axel blocked his attack though and shoved Sora off. Attacking only to miss and then barely dodge the brunet's blade.

"A reverse blade eh? Quite a combination. A normal katana and a reverse blade sword. Hate to kill already?" He spoke, disregarding that Sora couldn't hear him.

Axel ran at him again but skidded as Sora used threw one at him. Dodging it and then blocking the other sword. He soon fell and then had a blade at his throat.

Sora removed an ear bud, glaring at him, "give up."

The redhead held up his hands to show he surrendered. The blade moved but Sora looked ready to strike any second should Axel prove to be a trickster. Once Axel was on his feet though, he glared. It wasn't at Sora or Roxas though. He was looking passed them.

Both looked to see a man in all red with one gold eye visible among the red bandages on his face. Clearly angry yet calm as he spoke.

"Roxas, do not let that man deceive you," He spoke. "He speaks nothing but nonsense."

Roxas didn't say anything. He just grabbed Sora and pulled him behind him yet again. He wasn't sure why but he felt as if he would be separated from the brunet.

"Don't let him deceive you Roxas! He is the liar!" Axel shouted jumping back and then grabbing his weapons from where they had fallen.

He charged the two with fire and then threw them at the man. Growling when both merely hit a barrier and flew back to him. Catching them easily as the man spoke once more.

"I speak nonsense? When he sees a boy who wasn't meant to be in here and you, a blabbering fool?" He commented with a light scoff.

Roxas glared and kept Sora close to him as Sora was spoken to next.

"And you, ruining all my plans. You weren't supposed to meet him. Ansem clearly failed in stopping you. So I must do so myself," He stated.

"I don't care what happens with that Axel but if you lay a finger on Sora, you'll regret it!" Roxas shouted.

This man started to laugh at the threat. As if Roxas wasn't in control and that only made the blond's anger grow a bit. He was being mocked. Treated like a child who could do nothing but watch as his life was decided for him.

"Sora was never meant to be here Roxas. You meeting him was a fluke. A mistake on my part I can easily fix but I am willing to let you have your...struggle match with him as a present to you. After though, I can't allow him to wander freely."

The blond growled and kept Sora behind him. Making sure Sora was as close as he could get as this man and Axel started to yell at the two of them. He felt Sora lean against his back as if this was already draining him. Making that final nerve snap.

"ENOUGH!" Roxas yelled.

A bright light blinded him instantly. Making him cover Sora's own eyes and his. Seconds later, he heard cheering. Snapping his eyes open and sighing as he saw Sora next to him still. The crowd confused as to why Sora was there yet happy Roxas won the match. Vivi walked away, mumbling a question to himself but Roxas didn't care. He ran out of the ring with Sora next to him.

Once away from the crowd, he looked to his friend. Worried about that threat he was given. Even if Sora probably needed some serious alone time with how drained he looked currently. He wanted to treat Sora once he won. Something he felt was earned and needed with how little their time was becoming.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You look exhausted right now."

"I am. Between the crowd, whatever happened a moment ago and...the fight...I am but I want to stick around because I promised you," Sora told him. "That I would be here and even agreed that if you won. I would go on that date. I don't care what that...man said. He won't stop it."

The brunet walked a little away from him as he fidgeted with his fingers, "I don't even know what went down there either. So don't ask."

"I don't either. I wanted to ask you if you were okay. I honestly don't want to think about what happened there," He sighed.

Sora looked at him and took the glasses off to clean the lenses. Thinking even as he finished and put them back on. As if he was trying to wrap his head around all that was said and went down. Yet unsure of where to even start on his own theories or thoughts.

Roxas looked happy that he was okay. Thinking wasn't something he was worried about on Sora's end but he was glad to see the brunet still here and stubborn about staying. If he couldn't, it would be depressing but he was sure Sora would try to see him again no matter what.

"We'll let's head back. I have the final match to fight and then. We'll go from there okay?" Roxas smiled lightly, holding his hand out to Sora.

The brunet smiled. Walking over and putting his hand on Roxas's.

"Sounds good. No showboating," He told Roxas as they headed back to the crowd and ring for the final round.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hold your head high, for you are victorious over everyone else_

Victory

Chapter 5

The final rounds, all he had to do was beat Setzer. Then, he would see his first. Split the prize and bam! Date with Sora as promised from the brunet himself even. If it all went well, which he was sure it, him and Sora would at least have fun. Both of them enjoyed the others company so he saw no issue with him spoiling his friend. He had one idea on how too. He just hoped things went well.

"Hey Roc-sac?" Setzer's voice spoke, getting his attention. "How bout...you let me win?"

The blond bite his tongue, then clicked it, "why?"

"Because its not yet my time to lose. Not with Lady Luck on my side."

The blond groaned. He knew this type. Pretty, possibly rich boy with a huge ego probably stroked by fans and many victories of the past. How these types bothered him so. They had no class, no taste and acted like they had manners but don't have any. At least poor people had class vs this giant flea before him.

"What do you say?" Setzer asked him, still waiting on an answer.

"I was told I'd get a date if I win," Roxas stated getting into a battle stance. "So sorry but I intend to win."

"If that is how it is then."

"Let the finals begin!" Hayner shouted happily. "Kick his ass Roxas!"

"Come on Roxas!" Olette shouted happily.

"Kick his butt Rox!" Pence shouted while clapping.

"Come on!" Roxas heard Sora shout.

He looked and saw Sora cheering for him.

"Show him how to really fight!" Sora told him.

Roxas grinned as both he and Setzer ran at each other. The blond ducked to avoid a wide swing from Setzer. Sweeping his leg under him. The champion fell as he backed away before he could get hit. He barely missed the attack as he backed up. Setzer recovering from the attack and standing.

"Nicely done but you are no match for me," Setzer stated as he fixed his hair.

"Really?" Roxas muttered to himself.

The blond threw the struggle bat as he ran at Setzer. It was deflected but Roxas used the struggle bat in Setzer's hand to jump up and reclaim it. Rolling back onto his feet and blocking Setzer'd next attack while berating himself. He tried a move he didn't even know would work. It was stupid but he tried.

Sighing, he then rolled to avoid another attack. Jumping up and attacking the man instantly. Knocking Setzer down onto the ground and claiming that orb with his own hand. He smirked at the once champion and then backed up. Holding the orb up to show he had won. Making the crowd cheer as he simply threw it back near Setzer.

"For the record, your skills seriously lack force. Try actual practice with your moves and not your looks. Then come back to me," Roxas stated as he walked away.

Sora laughed at Setzer's scowl. Watching Roxas claim a large trophy and a champion belt for his hard work. His friends running into the ring and hugging him. Congratulating him for winning as everyone cheered his name. He didn't join. Instead, he backed away. Letting Roxas leave with his friends happily.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Hayner cheered. "The way you tucked, rolled...even slide!"<p>

"You defiantly practiced a lot whenever you got the chance!" Olette cheered.

All four were heading away from the Sandlot where the Struggle Tournament was held. Now heading up the hill with ice cream in their hands. Roxas's trophy and his champion belt.

"And that speed, it was incredible!" Pence told him. "How did you get so good at the sport when you were always with us?"

"Well, I used all the alone time from us not hanging out to practice," replied Roxas. "So...naturally, I got better. I just didn't want to say."

"Nice but I gotta know!" Hayner said, hooking an arm around Roxas's neck and making lean close. "Were you showing off for a special someone?"

Roxas's blushed at the comment. Shoving Hayner off as he started to eat his ice cream to avoid answering. Even if it was already written all over his red face to his friends. They laughed at him but he chose to ignore them.

"Roxas has a girlfriend! Roxas has a girlfriend!" Hayner cheered.

"Do not!" Roxas yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

_To the Victor goes the spoils_

_No matter how big or small those spoils may be_

A Real Date

Chapter 6

After leaving his friends at the base of the Clock Tower and splitting the prize. The blond waved by and headed towards Market Street. He couldn't wait to see how well a real date would go. Especially with someone he still hardly knew anything about. Memories or not, Sora still had personality quirks he had to get to know. Dating or befriending someone new always had a few thing like finding out pet peeves, quirks and in general how someone felt about certain topics. Even someone with a small possible building crush had that. He was just lucky Sora didn't seem to mind him rushing the actual first date. Though, that's all he wanted. Making time count since the closer he got to Sora the less time he felt he had. If it was true though, if that threat from the red dressed man was proven right. Then this date would probably be the last time the two saw one another. It would have to be the best last moment they had.

After though, he would track Sora down again. No way in hell would he let someone who he knew about from seeing their memories in his mind go. Not if he could tell them about their past. It was only fair seeing as for some reason Sora had started to actually recall memories both on his own now and thanks to him. He was helping Sora make progress and Roxas wanted to help all he could. The date was just his own selfish desire and was luck on his side when Sora promised him a date before winning the Struggle tournament. Something he didn't expect but loved to hear. Even if their relationship changed once Sora got his memories back. He would still pursue the brunet and get to know him once his past had fully returned. Quirks like music though was something he did like in someone. A person who could have fun with no care in the world. Best person to him.

Shaking off his thoughts, the blond thought of the place he wanted to take Sora too. It had a gift shop as the entrance and then the actual restaurant itself. It served all three meals 24 hours but was still cheap. Though Roxas had 150 left to his name, it would be worth every single penny he spent on his date tonight. Hell, he would be willing to go flat broke to make Sora happy before they were possibly split apart by fate or whatever chose to intervene. He would hate fate though if it did tear them apart now. He shook off the thoughts again. The blond would need a clear head for tonight. Not packed full of words to curse fate or the fact that he won the tournament today. He had to focus on what was happening now.

Turning, he saw the small restaurant or diner seeing as it had Diner in its title now. He looked around and spotted Sora on a roof nearby. Once again listening to music and just dancing away as if he had no cares still. Roxas had to laugh though when Sora nearly fell off the roof and caught his balance. Spotting him laughing at what happened and making the brunet blush as he took out the ear buds out of his ears. Looking for a way down that wouldn't cause him any injury. He saw no way and probably decided to jump then. The blond watched the brunet jump down and land safely. Relieved his date didn't kill himself and also wondering how the hell Sora even got onto the rooftops so quickly. It took him time to do that even alone.

"How do you do that?" He asked Sora, gesturing to the roof and where he landed as the brunet walked over to him. "without injury and so damn quickly? Takes me...a couple minutes to get onto the roofs of this town."

"You never played Assassin's Creed long enough to study how they got onto the roofs?" Sora asked him, confusing the blond.

"What?"

"...Assassin's Creed...the game for...Xbox 360. Its a video game," Sora replied. "with..parkour and freestyle."

Roxas just stared at him. Confused as to what he was even talking about. He played Xbox 360 but only at Hayner's when he got the chance. He never payed attention to what games his friend had or played. Unless the brunet was referencing the game with that hooded guy with the hidden blade thing that he saw Hayner play before leaving after using the bathroom.

"OH! Do you mean the...thing with the hooded figure with the hidden blade thing that runs about the city rooftops collecting flags?" Roxas asked, making sure he was thinking of the right thing.

"Yeah, that is the first Assassin's Creed with Altair," Sora smiled. "I played all and beat them all. Well the ones that were released. I think I have...I remember I used to play video games and watch anime. I started to duel wield those...sword things I had before because of an anime called Sword Art Online."

"This must mean you have so many references in that head from before that you probably sound like you come from an anime," Roxas commented. "right?"

"...unless I sound like I come from one now then Yeah," He said. "...doesn't help that the whole time stream could possibly be causing this temporary information leaking in."

"Wait what?" The blond asked. "what...time stream? What did you watch to get that idea?"

"Well...Doctor Who is a show that...nevermind. Are we going to eat?" asked the brunet, tired of standing outside and waiting for food. "Cause I can just go back to my island and eat there if we stand out here any longer."

The blond quickly opened the door to the diner and watched as Sora entered. Then followed quickly to keep up.

* * *

><p>Namine looked up when the door to the room she sat in had opened. Spotting the man known as Diz as he walked in. He looked unhappy with her. Like it was her fault that Sora and Roxas had met and that she had been pushing them towards each other. At first, she wasn't really happy about it either. Them meeting was a serious flaw and knowing that it would ruin their plans, she tried to help them by stopping it with a small talk with Roxas but his reaction made her stop. Telling her that she had to show Sora his memories, not him. That it wasn't fair he was seeing the brunet's memories and not showing Sora his own memories. It really hit her so she backed off and decided to let him speak and get to know Sora as her form of an apology to him and Roxas.<p>

A way to repent for her past actions towards the boy who not only helped free her but showed her that she had an option to live how she wished to live. The earlier days before Diz were starting to look a bit more welcoming though. Diz had a temper and if his plans got tampered with or disrupted in any form. He took it out on the people around him. Refusing to accept the fact that somethings were just out of his control or meant to happen. To her, fate was leading Roxas to some life he was meant to have. One that clearly included Sora in it. Whether or not Sora would actually welcome that would be up to the brunet. He wouldn't remember the blond once he woke and that would probably break the blond's heart.

Yet she knew that if she was right about how Sora saw everyone he knew, he'd try to make Roxas happy again. Even if the blond was a complete stranger to him at first, he would try to help Sora out best he could. Something she loved in the brunet the most and prayed would never go away. If it did, then she hoped it would only be because Sora was hiding from a crowd or recharging. She didn't know how it felt per say but she guessed from how drained Sora could look at times in the memories she had re-chained together, it looked tiring to be so severely introverted.

Shaking off her thoughts, all she did was stare at Diz. She knew what was coming. It wasn't a mystery. Namine wouldn't stop the two nor bother them. She'd take the yelling and blame for Diz's plans being ruined.

* * *

><p>Sora left the diner first. Smiling as Roxas followed. Broke but happy to know that his date had a great time. Despite dinner being late and havin to replace both his and Sora's dinner once and their drinks coming late. It turned out to be a lot of fun. Roxas enjoyed the date a lot. Now though, Sora looked ready for some serious alone time. The blond had lagged behind at the gift shop because of what he saw as they were leaving. Something he hoped Sora would like seeing as something told him that their last day for them was approaching. Hopefully he was right but he could also be wrong.<p>

"Well, I am off then. I had a lot of fun," The brunet spoke up, breaking Roxas's thoughts. "Thank you for taking me out."

"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun too. Despite the lack of great service, late food...loud people. It was really fun," The blond happily nods. "think you'd be up for it again sometime?"

The brunet shook his head, "sorry but...dates like that are hard to handle in a short time span. So...not for a bit of time."

Roxas understood that. Someone like him would need serious recharge time. He probably wouldn't see Sora at all tomorrow. The two had been hanging out a lot since meeting and Roxas had him come to the Struggle Tournament earlier. It was crowded with people. It probably overwhelmed Sora to be at the diner too.

"Um...before you go off into the night. I got you something. I don't know if you'll like it but it was a guess on my part," The blond said as he pulled out a rainbow set.

It had the typical rainbow colors with a black bracelet and white bracelet as extras. They looked nice to for plain bracelets but it was sweet of Roxas to think of him like this. Taking the bracelets, Sora got an idea. One that made him smile.

"Hey, lets pick which ones we like. Share the set as a symbol of us meeting," Sora told him. "better than having nothing of our time right?"

"I like that idea but you pick first," The blond told him.

"Okay, I'll take the black and white they gave us," said Sora, pulling the two out of the pile.

The blond grabbed the blue and green. Sora took the red and yellow next. Roxas took the orange and purple, the last two. He watched Sora put the black, white, red and yellow bracelets on. Smiling as Roxas did the same once they were on.

"There, now we have something to show we know one another," The brunet grinned.

"Yep," Roxas grins back.


	7. Chapter 7

_Introverts aren't shy nor hate people_

_We just require space to recharge ourselves for more people_

A Day of Avoidence

Chapter 7

Sora woke once again in one of the alley ways of this strange town he seemed to be constantly in during the day. Night, he was back home and sometimes wished he could be back at home during the day. If only to avoid people or hearing people to recharge. Sadly, he wasn't getting what he wanted. If anything, he was just being bothered left and right by Roxas. Not that he minded but the days where he required alone time and Roxas saw him and then bothered him was a tad annoying. Putting on his new headset, that he didn't question how he got, he started his MP3 up and heard the loud music again. Blocking out all sound. Walking around the roof to wake up his body before actually avoiding any form of people seeing him. Looking for a good way to get onto the roof and spotting a drain pipe that went up.

Grinning, he ran over and used it to climb up. Hopping onto the roof happily as he got a good view of the sunrise. With a quick look down below, Sora deemed it safe and maxed the volume. Turning and dancing away his worries and fears of being caught. He really didn't mind being seen by Roxas when it was planned. It was the unplanned events that bothered him alot. Sora saw another building across and jumped over the gap between the two. Rolling back onto his feet as he kept dancing around. He saw people but didn't plan nor care what they would think if they saw him now. He was enjoying his time alone to the fullest. So what if he looked like a lazy, dancing fool with too much free time. If they didn't get it then they were too stubborn or just too stuck up.

He also had barely any memories of how he used to act so he just picked to be this happyish kid since he wasn't sure how to act or how he had acted before losing it all. He did remember a bit thanks to Roxas. How to fight, the fact that he used two katanas or a keyblade, whatever that looked like, that he had a brother and that he was a rich kid. What he didn't want Roxas to know though was that he remembered more. He had been on a journey before and had saved something or someone. What it was though seemed blurred. Trying to remembering it hurt too, like some form of fog was keeping him from prying to deep into his own mind. Jumping over a small chiminy, he spun to the tune. Grinning like a happy idiot on a serious sugar rush. Only to stop when he saw that redhead that called himself Axel on another roof. Watching him intently.

He could tell that Axel knew he couldn't hear him but still seemed to be speaking to him. What he was saying was hard to see since the redhead was on the other roof but it looked like he was trying to ask him about Roxas or something. The brunet didn't want to talk nor be around him anyone though. Let alone talk with someone since he really needed to be alone. He wouldn't have any energy to deal with people if he wasn't left alone. Backing up, he turned his back to Axel and ran towards the end of the roof. Jumping off and landing safely. He ran through the crowded Market street. Dodging people left and right before entering an alleyway. Using a crate pile and jumping back onto the roof. Once again landing and then running to jump onto another roof. Only to skid to a halt when he saw Axel there.

Sora groaned as he headed in the other direction. Jumping and grabbing the edge of the next rooftop. Pulling himself up and putting Time Warp on repeat as he ran. Jumpinging onto another roof and side stepping a chimney as he kept running. Jumping onto another and looking behind and all around for any signs of Axel. only to spot him to his left. The brunet growled lightly and took off on a run from the redhead once more. Trying his best to keep far away from him as possible.

Once on the other roof, he looked back and didn't see the redhead. Making him sigh and take Time Warp off repeat. He wanted a mix of music not the same song over and over again. Favorite or not, he had to have random music playing. It bugged him to have no music. He had to smile as he found his favorite song. Dancing around once again and enjoying the music until he once again spotted Axel. Making him stop all movement and glare. As if the glare would be enough to make the annoying redhead to toddle off somewhere else. Unless he was the only person to bother, which he wasn't, he could understand it. The problem was that Axel could bug an entire Market Street! There was more than just him in this time!

Hell, Roxas and his group of friends was there too. He saw them while running around on the rooftops hanging out and no doubt from their smiles, laughing. Why wasn't he bugging the blond! It wasn't like Axel didn't know just him! He obviously knew Roxas and had some idea of who the blond was. Why was he so damn persistant with him? He held his head as he took off the headset. Hearing Axel land on the roof he currently stood on. At any point, he could run but he knew the redhead would be there. So, in reality, there was no point to running. Finally, he looked at the redhead when he heard a voice.

"Finally, you stopped running from me," Axel said, clearly miffed by the run. "I only wanted to talk."

"Right because me clearly running said I wanted to talk with you. What did you want to talk about? Me fighting you, the tournament...what?" Sora asked, annoyed already. "I want to be alone."

Axel took a step back and then forwards. Like someone rocking back and forth for no reason at all as he seemed to be thinking about something. Wether he liked it or not though, Sora didn't plan to stick around for him to finish his thought process. He turned and started to walk away.

"Can we just talk then?" Axel said. "Not about anything serious just...in general?"

"No, now leave me alone," Sora stated coldly as he walked away, headset once again over his ears.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fate determines what happens to us_

_Whether we want a good or bad ending_

The Time Has Come

Chapter 8

The blond groaned as he slowly woke. Feeling a little more off as he sat up and looked out the window. No life as usual but it looked more dead now. When he opened the window, he saw no people passing by like normal. It was still early so something truly was wrong. Singing got his attention then. Looking up from the streets and seeing Sora dancing away. Clearly not noticing that no one was around.

Roxas got up. Ignoring the window and getting dressed as he headed out. He had to get the brunet's attention. This just wasnt normal. Something was wrong and Sora had to know or at least notice at some point.

Running out of the room and down the stairs, he got onto the street. Heading straight towards a crate pile and using it to get to the roof. Once on the roof, he saw Sora run towards the edge. The gap was too big! The brunet would fall! He ran to stop him but could only watch as Sora jumped, using the edge as a spring board. Skidding to a halt near the edge, he watched Sora reach the other roof safely. Roxas could only smile at how impossible that could be again.

"Roxas?" Sora's voice said, breaking his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Um...uh...first of all, awesome jump. Honestly thought you wouldn't make it," He complimented the brunet.

Sora nodded as a thanks.

"Second, no one has been seen right? Or have you seen people? Since being awake?" The blond asked him.

"...now that you mention it. It was quiet when I woke up," Sora said, hands on his hips. "And I haven't seen anyone around either. You?"

"Only you and me are here," He said. "I didn't even hear anyone at all when I opened the window and normally I do."

Sora nodded as he looked down and saw no signs of life, "okay. Well, there is that mansion. What if they went there?"

"True, maybe Namine knows somethin," Roxas thought out loud.

"Namine?"

"A girl I met, you don't know her," He said. "Lets hurry."

Roxas returned to where he knew the crates were and looked back. Sora jumped down from the roof. He did too. Landing safely and heading to Market Street where Sora was waiting. His Katanas back in view. Neither questioned it as they ran next to one another. Trying to get to their destination as fast as possible. The blond could hear Sora's music from the new green headset with the triforce on it. Legend of Zelda fan boy, probably also like Mario too.

"Nice headset," Roxas told him. "Nintendo fanboy?"

"Duh! Mario and Legend of Zelda are their best games!" Sora grinned.

"I agree 100% with you," The blond told him.

Both looked ahead and saw more of those white creatures. Sora pulled one sword from it sheath and ran further ahead. He turned and swept through the three that appeared with the blade. Making them dissipate quickly.

"Nice one," Roxas passing him.

Sora rejoined him on running to where the mansion lay. Both keeping an eye out for enemies as they did. Even as they entered the forest, both stayed alert for more of those creatures. They ran up a hill and saw the mansion before them. The gate was locked. They got closer and Sora tried to cut the bars but sighed.

"Worth a shot," Roxas shrugged as more of the creatures appeared behind them.

They turned and Sora drew the other katana. Only to blink and then summon the keyblade. On instinct, he turned and pointed it at the lock. Firing a beam of light, they heard a click as Sora turned and threw the strange key at the creatures. Roxas ran through the gate but stopped. He looked back to see Sora slay the white creatures. Touching what looked like a barrier of sorts.

"Um...I guess I am not allowed in," Sora shrugged.

"What? You can...slay creatures but a barrier?" The blond asked.

"Already tried and it didn't work. So, yeah I guess so," said Sora sternly as he sheathed his swords. "Here."

Roxas walked closer as Sora held the sheathed sword to him. He took it and looked at the brunet.

"Guess it's goodbye..." Sora sighed stepping back. "Be safe."

The blond stepped back and turned. Running towards the door, the time they had together finally ran out. He opened the door and skidded to a halt inside. Shooting a final glance at where Sora still stood. The door shut and a click told him it was locked. Looking away and back to the staircases leading up to the second level as he tried to decided which way to go first.

"You are here," a voice said making him turn, ready to draw the blade.

It was Namine.

"Namine..." Roxas blinked, confused. "How..."

"I couldn't say this before but...the reason you see Sora's memories...the reason you know bout everything involving him..." She said. "Is because you hold half of who he is."

"What?"

"About a year ago, I had to take part his memories, at least that is the short version. Now though, they are all back to normal. It's been affecting you as well though," Namine sighed. "And it's cause...people like you and me. We aren't supposed to exist."

Roxas glared, unsheathing the blade in his hand, "you can't just expect me to believe all that now!" He yelled. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I wasn't supposed to!" She shouted back arms over her chest. "I wanted to Roxas. I desired to let you know the truth but I was forbidden to tell you. So I let you and Sora become friends. My way of saying sorry to you! The first time you met was my doing. After, it was all Sora's doing!"

"That doesn't excuse it!" He shouted, cutting the air between them. "This guy Axel. He knows me! You should have showed me some of MY memories! Not Sora's! I wouldn't have felt so confused then!"

She remained silent. He had every right to be mad with her. She didn't tell him, show him...nothing. She left him in the dark. The guilt had hit her every time she thought of telling him an then being told she couldn't. Roxas had every right to know who he truly was. Yet, she wasn't allowed to speak it.

"I am still not allowed to say it now. But it's already close. Sora can't enter because this world is fake. A cage made by Diz, the man in red, to keep you here until I was finished. Now though, he has no use for me. So I wanted to see you one last time. To explain before he takes me away."

"Explain what?" Roxas growled.

"Me and you are Nobodies, beings with no heart. But we are special...we can feel because we are half of someone with a strong will. In some cases, we can even see our true selves. Sora is your true self Roxas. He is your other half and needs you to wake up in the real world."

The blond lowered the blade as she continued. Hands at her side once again.

"Sora outside this mansion is gone. Back in his mind, waiting for you to wake him. I can't say what will happen for I don't know what will," She said walking closer ad then stopping. "But I know him and I know he likes you. He won't remember you once he wakes but it's a side affect. Give him a day and he'll remember it all."

"Why?" Roxas muttered as she got closer. "Why did you push me and him together?"

"I can't indulge in my own perversion?" She asked him with a smirk.

He blushed as she giggled.

"I found you two to be a cute couple. Same person or not, but he has a spell to make you someone so different. Yes...you will still be part of him, probably, but at the same time. Your own person."

After she finished speaking, she walked passed him as he sheathed the blade.

"I also wanted to help Sora. He is very lonely. Despite the friends he has. You would be great for him," She said looking back at him. "You and Axel both."

Roxas turned and looked at her. Not sure what to say as she turned to face him. Arms behind her back with a small smile.

"Your memories will come back soon. I made it so for you. As another apology for not saying something sooner," She said. "I hope one day, when we meet again, that you'll forgive me for my ignorance."

"We'll see," Roxas told her. Just point to which room I have to head to find Sora."

"You'll need these," She said pulling a sketchbook and yellow crayon out from behind her back.

He walked closer and used one hand to take both from her.

"I wish you luck Roxas," She said as she started to fade away.

Once she was gone, the blod shot one last look around before heading upstairs. Namine had been standing near the right staircase so the room to the right was probably where he was meant to go. He headed up the small flight. A bit irritated and ready to kill but also thinking about Sora. If she was right and Sora was his somebody. One that could give him his own life to live once he was remembered. Did that mean Sora had feeling for him at the current moment? Would he forget about them when he woke Sora up just like he would forget about him?

Both would suffer but neither seemed the easy route. He would be upset, already was but more so, when Sora did forget. On Sora's end, the brunet would probably feel horrible. Roxas would know, probably sense that the blond had a crush on him. Yet would know nothing of him other than them meeting again once more. It seemed like a punishment on both ends. He saw a door and shook off his thoughts as he walked in.

A table at the center of a big carpet got his attention. It had a doodle on it. An in complete doodle. Putting the katana on the table, he opened the sketchbook to the first page to see the same doodle. He set it next to the doodle and used the yellow crayon to fill in the empty circle. The florist glowing made him grab the katana and run to where the carpet ended. Just in time for it to fade and reveal a hidden staircase going down to a wide room of metal.

Instead of the stairs, he jumped down and landed. Looking round to see an open door behind him. Someone wanted him to find Sora. Good enough to him, he wanted to find the brunet. Heading through and then down a flight of stairs, he arrived in a dark computer room. He saw a chair with glowin screens before it. Wondering who owned all them. A small whirring noise kept bothering his ears ever since entering this room. Walking towards the computer didn't help. It only made it louder until he was standing next to the chair with it blaring in his ears.

It hurt so much then that he he held his head. Then, on que, the memories that Namine and Axel spoke of, finally came back. The organization he left behind, Axel and him going on missions and becoming friends, gathering hearts and wielding the same keyblade Sora had minutes ago at the gate. He then remembered leaving and how he hurt Axel so much but couldn't turn around due to Diz and some silver haired teen going super Saiyan arrived and took him here!

He growled as it faded. They could have asked him! He left to find Sora! The boy that he always remembered but could never find! All they had to do was ask but no! They just treated him like some prey to be caught and trapped!

"You...assholes!" Roxas shouted unsheathing the katana and slicing at the computer with clean cuts.

The anger faded though when he watched the computer fall to the floor in a pile of cut up parts. Sheathing the blade once again as he heard a door to the left open. He was tired now. The idea that he wasnt asked just showed what little trust those people had to his kind. Walking away and down another flight, he arrived in a room where Axel stood.

"Axel..." He said. "I am sorry. I didn't know it was fake until now."

The redhead looked up from the floor and at him, "you remember...all of it? Even us?"

Roxas blushed but nodded.

"Yeah...I guess Xemnas must of took my leave out on you. So...sorry about that too," The blond said looking down. "Forgive me?"

Steps made him look up as he was picked up and then kissed. Making the blush worse as Axel pulled away.

"How could I stay made when my lover finally remembers...it's wonderful to me. Not horrible," He said with a wide grin.

Roxas smiled. Axel put him down.

"But...why do you have Sora's katana?" He asked pointing to the sword.

"Uh..."

"Just...give it to me," Axel said taking it. "I'll go find him and give it back."

"Axel!" Roxas shouted, making the redhead stop but not look back. "I am coming back. I don't know when...but I am..."

"I'll be here then," He said making a portal. "Til then...don't forget about me."

Roxas watched Axel pass him and then head up the stairs.

"It would have been nice to see you fight like your old self...but I can't seem to make us fight," Axel chuckled as he headed up the stairs.

The blond waited to make sure his boyfriend was gone before turning to see another door open. This Diz was still controlling where he went but to him it was just taking him to where he wanted to be. Straight to Sora, to the only person he really wanted to see. He ran through an saw a hallway with pods on a track at the far end. A few quick steps and he was close enough to three active ones. The last being empty but two holding Sora's friends, Donald and Goofy in them.

The blond would remember those names if he could find a way to mentally talk with Sora during his travels. He then headed towards the only door and walked into a large white room with one pod at the center. Sora was in it for sure but what stood before him was Diz himself.

"Diz..." He growled, summoning the keyblade but wishing for the katana. "What are you doing near him?!"

"Pfft, as if you control where I stand near or away from. Stupid nobody, I stand near the true keyblade wielder," Diz's cold, emotionless answered. "Whilst the shadow to the light I need stands before me, actin as if he has a heart of his own."

"I do have one. Incomplete as it is, it's there! I can feel anger, sadness, all of it and only cause of him!" Roxas stats pointing at Sora's pod. "Now step away from him or I swear I'll cut you where you stand!"

Diz started to laugh. He was being mocked. Being treated like a child once more by this Diz, who had every aspect of his current life in his hands. Yet now that Roxas knew, he laughed? As if thinking he could control Roxas and where he could go?!

"Very well, Nobody. I will leave you to your true self. Maybe then, you will finally see why he is superior over you," Diz said suddenly fading away.

Once Diz was gone and he was sure after a couple minutes of listening. Roxas heard the pod doors open to reveal the brunet floating in mid air, fast asleep.

"I go to find you and now that I have...I don't want to go?" Roxas chuckled. "Heh...look what you did to me Sora. I would rather be with you in person again. Not going away."

He looked at his fading hand and sighed. Looking back up at the sleeping brunet with a sad smile.

"You won't remember me," Roxas said spotting the bracelets on Sora's wrist. "At first but I hope soon. You remember me and it can be like we first met. Until then...take care."


	9. Chapter 9

_Every adventure requires a first step_

_Trite but true even here_

Awake

Chapter 9

Slowly waking, Sora barely opened his eyes before closing them again as he stretched and yawned. Opening his eyes fully to see nothing but dim darkness around him. He looks around over his head, feeling as if he was sitting on a cloud. Only to actually look down and see the floor of whatever he was in below him. He was floating! Actually floating in mid air in some pod thing or whatever he was in. The minute he looked though, he fell flat on his bottom. His glasses and headset landing next to him while laughing got his attention.

"So graceful," A laughing voice said.

He looked around and then leaned away from the blond ghost next to him. Spirits were part of the package with magic. Your sixth sense was part of learning magic and when he got the first spell, he was warned of this. Sadly, telling a necrophobic that just doesn't help. It was like tellin an acrachnophic that spiders were more scared of you. True as it was, it didn't help.

"Hi," The blond waved.

"H-hi..." Sora waved moving away from the specter before him. "Who...are you..."

"I'm Roxas," He said. "Nice to meet you. Again."

Sora went to question the last part but decided against it. He had a more dire question that was bothering him.

"Are you a...specter?"

"...if you are asking me that I am a ghost then no. I was a person but...circumstances kinda said fuck you to me. So yeah," The blond replied. "Hindsight, I should said that first but now you know. Also...your music list is awesome. I want it so bad."

Sora laughed at that, "thanks. Years of obtaining both legally and downloading paid off."

"I am stealing it then. Once I come back...that is. I am taking your iPod and listening to it," Roxas added as the two heard steps outside the machine Sora sat in still. "Oh yeah, you should get out of this...pod thing. Donald and Goofy are waiting. I think."

The brunet looked at where Roxas pointed and then at him. This blond was odd. The music part was great but the way he spoke, acted. It was opposite of him. Where as he was serious and always thinking. Roxas just spoke out anything he felt like with an odd flare. Like the 10th doctor but could still be serious bout how he spoke like the 3rd doctor. It was a nice combination to him. He was always serious and quiet so having someone who was once a person as Roxas put it with that flare would be nice.

It would defiantly counter the two goofballs he called friends currently yelling outside the pod at him to wake up. Maybe even help him balance out whatever mental issues he'd get once the group started to walk around in whatever town they resided in. Unless they were in space? No, he would hear muffled yelling if that was the actual location. More muffled even cause of what he sat in still.

"So...how do I get out?" Sora asked Roxas.

"That's a good question. One I have no answer to, but a good question," His ghostly companion replied. "I guess stand up?"

The brunet did, grabbing his glasses and headset, then watching Roxas stand as well. Both hearing the front open. Making the blond cheer that he called it as he faded away. Though Sora could still hear him in the back of his head cheering still for calling it. Defiantly like 10 celebrating the little things in life. His friends in view waving got him to climb out and land in front of them. The pod closing once again as he stepped away from it.

"Nice to see ya awake Sora. Ya sleep well?" Goofy grinned.

"Yeah," He replied putting the headset around his neck. "Why we were asleep I don't know but yeah."

Donald crossed his arms, "it must be a trick Ansem made! Be alert!" The duck shouted while pointing at him.

"I doubt he'd put us to sleep and then leave us alive to wake up years later to find some magic item to seal him away Donald," Sora merely waved his hand as he spoke. "Besides, that's Ganondorf's job and Link's job you are thinking of. Not ours."

"Will you ever take this journey serious?" Donald asked. "References get tiresome!"

The grumpy sailor started to babble on but the brunet didn't listen as he and Goofy heard Jimmey yawn. Both spotting the cricket jump out from Sora's hoodie and onto his shoulder.

"That was some nap, any idea where we are at yet?" He said, looking to Goody for an answer.

"We should have it soon Jimney," Goofy spoke as Donald finally calmed down after throwing a fit. "Sora, me and Donald will go on ahead with Jimney to see where we are. You gonna look around here or follow?"

"Following behind you guys with music going," He said holding up his headset. "Plus...I got a bad feeling about where we are at soo yeah. Music."

"Wow, leave them to do all the work. Such a great friend," Roxas's commented.

'Shush! It's not my fault I am not fully awake yet to really handle any more than two people at once' His mental thoughts grumbled. 'Besides! I need to ask you questions without look crazy.'

Roxas went quiet at that as he started to follow his two friends. Much to his happiness, the three as he counted the cricket now present on Goofy's hat started to talk. Mostly about what they'd plan to do once out of wherever they were at. They left the pod room and entered a hallway leading to another door at the far end.

"Hey Sora, you might want to change. Your clothes are kinda small," Goofy pointed out to his friend with a wave of his hand.

Sora looked at saw that he had grown a bit from the clothes he was last in. Smiling sadly, he nodded and let three go on a head. Walking through the door before crossing his arms.

"So...how do you change clothes so much?" Roxas asked, appearing next to him again. "You always have something different on."

"Magic," Sora told him with a deep thought and eyes set on the old shorts he had on.

Smiling, Sora snapped his fingers and the small shorts became blue jeans. The brunet then changed the small red short sleeve into a black tank top and the old red shirt into a vest with a hood. The iPod and LoZ headset around his neck. Music off for once where he was sure it was always on. He then changed the old pair of converse into black sandals. The crown necklace was also there still. At least Sora would always have something different on as always.

"Okay, so explain what you mean by once a person," Sora suddenly spoke, looking at Roxas. "I feel as if we have met but it's not coming to my mind at the moment."

"...well...that's kinda hard to explain," Roxas told him as Sora started to walk towards the door.

"I got all the time in the world," The brunet told him gently making a green cape with some symbol on it appear in place of the vest. "...so talk to me. I have to know because if I owe you something then I want to pay you back."

"...green cape?" The blond asked.

"Attack on Titan, Survey Corps," Sora replied.

Roxas grinned, "where to start?" He walked alongside his friend. "Also your hair is down."

"Just start talking blondie"

* * *

><p>Once outside the mansion, Sora got the run down on what Roxas had meant. Apparently, he was someone before Sora woke up. The brunet knew that some details had been left out but also knew that asking would never bring them out. If anything, it was probably on his end but it was impossible unless he was there but couldn't remember shit from those moments.<p>

He did feel bad though. Roxas had to give up his own self to wake him up. Giving up his life and freedom just to help the brunet. It put into perspective just how indebt Sora was to his blond friend. There was a way to pay him back by he wasnt sure how long it'd take to really pull off the idea. Not without the blond knowing and probably making him promise not to do anything that drastic.

Roxas struck him as the type to keep someone from doing anything too stupid. Where he would just think about it first. It would require a bit of thought but he had a good reason for a base. He owed Roxas. Good enough to keep in mind as they found out where they were currently. Once done, he would give it more thought. Mulling over every angle and issue it would come with. Roxas speaking broke his train of thoughts though.

"I didn't know you had a tablet in your pocket," Roxas commented.

Sora looked but guessed the blond was scanning the items from his mind. So he nodded to confirm what was on the list.

"Wow...so I was right! You are a rich, introverted rich kid!" He grinned, cheering about something. "Yes! I so called that!"

The brunet went to ask but just waved it off. Letting Roxas have this moment. Whatever this moment was based on, but he would let the blond have it. All he did was smile as Roxas looked inside his head as they walked down a hill that entered a forest.

"Wow, does our older brother know you aren't home?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, he said to visit when I could," replies Sora.

The blond nodded. Looking further but then stopping and pulling back. He only wanted small, pointless details. Not a complete back story, it was polite to ask Sora those questions. Not pry without permission, even if it was technically his own head. He saw it as Sora's, not his.

"So, what was your first journey like?" Roxas asked, making Sora look at him oddly. "What?"

"Can't you just...scan my head and see?"

"Yeah! It's just not fun to do it the entire time ya'know," Roxas stated.

Sora stopped walking. Making the blond stop and look at him. This guy was weird! Never had he met someone like Roxas at all! The guy was in his head, having full access to memories, quirks and other things no one could ever get at. Yet he didn't nor wasn't planning to look? If it was him the he'd be scanning every detail and memory he found! There was privacy and then there was sharing. He had no private affairs and didn't really see a point when Roxas would see who he was supposed to be at some point. It didn't bother him yet it legitimately seemed to bother this blond.

"I would be soaking in every inch of data if I was in your place," Sora told. "Anything and everything would instantly be known to me about my host."

"That's you"

"I know but it's really okay if you do that. It's not like I have anything drastic to hide," Sora told him.

"Like how your right arm has failure and your left arm has perfect cut on it?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, you can even look at hose memories. It honestly won't bother me," Sora stated as he starts to walk towards a hole he saw in a wall.

"Well tough, tell me bout those scars," He said.

Sora sighed as he kept walking, "I got really depressed because my brother and everyone thinks I am stupid. So they kept Vanitas so busy that...I got lonely. Even with Riku and Kairi I just...I got low. Constantly was told that Van is better, smarter...so I cut failure on my arm," He said.

"And perfect?" Roxas asked.

"I did that because I realized I was perfect. It didn't matter who saw me as what. I thought of my intelligence, my talent in arts, music...building rebuilding tech for Riku and Kairi, my constant high scores in video games. I was perfectish Maybe not what they wanted but I was."

"So in full terms," The blond started.

"I am a perfectish person who may not always win...but I am good as I am," Sora finished with a smile. "And yeah...they hurt at that time."

Roxas smiled as he patted Sora on the back, "...so may I ask about other things?"

"I just told you about me self mutilating my arms. Kinda paints a big YES in bold, red paint for ya," Sora bluntly stated.

"Okay smartass," Roxas chuckled.

The two then started to exchange words as Sora looked around. They were in a town of sorts with people and kids running around. It was probably summer vacation for the kids if they weren't in school. There wasnt many people as Sora thought but he still avoided them to talk with Roxas. Both had their own hard life so to speak and it ran along the paths both had been going on.

Roxas dealing with memories that weren't his whilst in a group called Organization XIII. Sora having to save worlds and Princesses of Heart from the Heartless and Malefciant's evil plans and then having to go out and find Riku to get him home. Sora in turn told Roxas his back story before his first journey.

How he grew up with no mom or dad with only Van to raise him. Then when Van hit the age of 10, he was made to take classes with Sora to uphold their family name. Once Van hit 13, he had more classes and less time to see Sora. He also admitted to Roxas that he missed Vanitas but at some point gave up trying to connect with his brother and shut the world out. Only letting Riku and Kairi stick around cause he cares a lot for his friends. He did leave out details and clearly Roxas knew he did.

But neither really told everything to each other out of the desire to just keep certain skeletons hidden away. Sora didn't mind sharing but called it off when Roxas asked what Sora had left. The brunet really didn't want to mention the major skeletons he still had. His past was already well now through his home world. It was no secret there. Outside of it, he was kind enough to reveal what he wanted out of it and leave the rest shrouded. They were, to him at least, his own mental affairs he had to get in order.

"Sora...look."

The voice scattered his thoughts. He was a bit miffed but at least it was good reason. He had arrived at what the blond called Market Street. Right before he entered a crowd even. He spotted Donald and Goofy in, both clearly having been distracted by random items. When they spotted him though, he looked around for an escape route. Nothing could be seen though. Not even a crate to reach the roof so he looked for alternative ways to get up. Holds or anything he use to get to the Thief's highway.

He saw nothing really close but the things he could use were in the crowded parts. He saw a water pipe to climb up and a stall to that help him up. The pipe was closer so he quickly made his way through to it. Silently avoiding people with his cape hood up until he reached it. Grabbing hold, he climbed up and onto the roof. Relieved as he got Donald's attention.

"Any leads?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, some kids said he saw the king come through here. We haven't found him yet though. Could ya check that tower thing?"

Sora looked where Donald was pointing. Then nodded and started to run along the rooftops. He was sure people were looking and watching but he didn't really care. The less time spent in the market area the better. He reached the highest point of a long slope leading from the crowd and jumped down. Running up the rest of the way and through a decor archway towards the tower. Roxas called it Station Tower, where the trains ran. No one was outside but maybe inside? He started for it but stopped at a voice.

"Sora, you're awake."

The brunet turned, ready to summon a sword when he saw a cloaked figure there. Nodding as a reply.

"Good, the worlds need you," He said.

When he didn't speak a reply. The figure seemed put out. As if being treated and labeled as a possible threat 'til proven to have no underhanded intentions miffed him. It was hard to tell but the body language said it all. This person, was irritated at Sora's own cautious attitude. Granted, not everyone was out to get him. He knew that. Yet at the same time, he clearly knew that anyone could deceive and trick another. Either for personal gain or acting through another.

There were just too many variables this current situation could go and none he saw looked to be in his favor. Not at the moment at least with Donald and Goofy still checking the town for their king still.

"You don't trust me but why should you? I am after all someone you don't know," The figure said as white creatures soon appeared. "So for now, I will leave you to your journey."

The figure took a dark portal out before the creatures could strike. Leavin him alone to fight them off. He cursed his luck as he summoned both swords. Pulling them from their sheaths and holding each firmly. One attacked and he used one sword to strike before throwing the other. Taking the chance to place his headset on and blast his music. With the press of a button on his iPod, he could hear the music as he charged forward and struck another down. Claiming the katana he threw then readying himself for another attack.

The creatures seemed to charging at him in midair but slithered like a snake. He cut through one and then another easily. Only to see more appear and groan. Cutting two more down and then a third creature. Not stopping at all, even when more showed up. He only stopped when he killed the last one and saw none coming. Leaving the brunet even more drained seeing as he was still just barely awake and walking around on an empty stomach.

Why did enemies attack when he was hungry? Did they just have shitty timing? He took the head seat off and heard clapping. Making him turn to see another cloaked figure but slimmer in body type.

"Nicely handle, you fight like a pro with those blades. No wonder he was so good with two keyblades," the figure said. "Lets hope you keep up the good work."

Sora went to speak but decided not too.

"Amnesia again eh? No matter, all good things come to those who wait after all, right? Anyways, gotta run," He said as a dark portal took him away too.

Nothing happened but Donald and Goofy were soon at his side and leading him into the Station Tower to buy tickets for a train. Somethin bout a lead but Sora was too deep in thought to really care. So long as he could try to figure out every little issue before their train reach its destination. He would be happy then. He just hoped that, wherever this train his friends spoke of, led to somewhere quiet and safe for him to think.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Wizard, the wizard. _

_Where is that old man?_

Remembering Small Details

Chapter 10

The trio saw the train parked at the station. Ready and waiting for them to board. While Donald paid for the ticket. Three people walk in and stood in line. Waiting for their turn. He didn't talk to them but they seemed interested in him. Especially the dirty blond, eyeing the brunet's cape before finally shouting out as he ran over to him.

"Attack on Titan!" He shouted. "Survey Corps! You are in with Lance Corporal Levi!"

Sora looked back at him. Nodding slowly as the blond in his head sighed.

_"Who knew the real Hayner was into anime too,"_ He commented. "_Must be popular._"

'_Clearly if he knows what my cape means and who I am under_' Sora mentally but bluntly groaned to him.

"Have you seen any titans?! I bet you have!" The teen said as the only girl walked over.

"Hayner, calm down," She said. "Sorry bout that. He loves that show. Watches it alot."

He held up his hands to show it didn't bother him. Then turned to leave. Nearly falling back when she grabbed his long tail of hair.

"So long! Can...no, you probably hate braids. I know! Be back!" She said taking off on a run.

Sora went to speak but another boy walked over. Speaking quietly to him.

"Sorry bout them. Love new people," He said. "My names Pence. You are?"

"Sora, Sora Hikari. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Pence nods. "So...you cosplay?"

"Not really, never have time to do that honestly but one day I shall find time," Sora grins. "You?"

"I have three costumes done. Lance Corporal Levi from Attack on Titan. Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon and Green Lantern from DC," proudly stated Pence while posing. "I am working on a Big Mac cosplay, human version from MLP."

"Nice, I wish you luck."

"Thanks," The black haired boy grinned.

Both stood and talked a bit before Sora was called over near the train by Donald. Telling him all they got from the world was in Jimney's notebook. It was the hint they had to leave and now since they had all that they could get from the world. Goofy got on first with Donald not far behind. Sora went to follow since he knew he'd be needed.

But once again, his hair was yanked and he was made to stand still as that girl started to mess with his hair anyways. Whatever she was doing felt nice though. He almost fell asleep on his feet before she said she was done. He waited as she showed him a picture of a simple braid but it had a clip in it. It was the Wings of Freedom. He smiled at her. It was attached to a green tie back at the top of his braid too.

"Thanks, I like it," He said to her. "I gotta go now."

"Okay. Have fun!" She cheerfully waved as he got onto the train.

The door shut and soon it was moving slowly out of the station and along the tracks. He sat down and sighed. Thinking on all that happened to him and what he found out. It was odd and it all seemed strange but when he thought back to the first time he traveled outside his home. It was to be expected. Plus, he had goofballs as partners. Well, Goofy being the goofball and Donald being Donald.

When Donald started to lecture him or something that sounded dull. He started to fall asleep. Despite all that rest, he was still tired. Overreacting the body had a chance of just making one more tired. Yeah, it was great to catch up on sleep but too much and one could do more damage than good. Or so he was told, for now he was too tired to really care.

When he woke, he found himself in his head on the island. Staring up at the blue sky sleepily still.

"Hi, welcome to my...current home," Roxas's voice said, making him look over to see the blond next to him. "You like?"

"...my head being your home or just this in general?"

"A simple yes would have been better than...that really tricky question..." The blond said. "Just...just saying is all."

"...sure, why not like the idea that I possibly owe you something," the sarcastic reply was said.

Roxas just looked at him, clearly miffed at the tone. While clearly unsure of how to reply back or even retort back at him. The brunet just looked back at the sky. Not moving nor bothering to adjust since he would probably wake again soon.

"...hey, do you remember anything?" Roxas's voice asked him.

Clearly the blond was searching for an answer. To what, he didn't know but when he said questioned what the blond meant. He got no reply in return. This meant that Roxas knew something. Something about his time before wakin up and clearly didn't wish to reveal it. It must have something to do with his previous life. Why else would the blond be so secretive bout it?

He did want to know what it was he had forgotten about bout. It felt important but at the same time. It didn't. Like an old book he once read but couldn't remember the details. That's how it felt at least and it made him feel guilty without any reason as to why he felt like this. Guilt only came when anything wrong happened.

Like...someone taking out their anger on their pet or hitting a friend out of anger. Not just talking with someone, unless he knew Roxas from before he woke but when he looked back. He saw the blond nowhere in his past. Only Riku and Kairi.

"What's on your mind?" Roxas asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Trying to figure out where I have met you. I know I have...cause I know your presence. I would have ignored you if I didn't know it."

"Good to know," Roxas commented, not looking at him.

"I can't place it though. No matter what I look through. Every inch of my current memories comes out empty. There isn't a single place where I have actually met you...seen you. Nothing. It means..." Sora breathed out.

The blond then looked at him as he continued.

"That my memory has been tampered with again. Either by me or another source outside my own methods and mind while I was asleep. If that is the case, then that'd be where and when we met."

Roxas went to say something. Yet he had no words to say. No smartass remark, nothing witty at all. All he really could do was stare. If Sora was smart enough to figure out that Namine had tampered with his mind a year ago and while he was asleep. Then he could have probably figured out Roxas's past without him having to say a word about it. It almost felt eerie with how right he was but unable to recall actual details.

"I am also aware..." Sora spoke up again, making his thoughts derail. "Of the fact that...you like me. It's a crush and I am flattered but I don't really plan on dating anyone so...it's folly to like me."

The blond sighed, "too bad, kinda hard to ignore something I have no control over now isn't it?" He said looking at the ocean. "I am in here. I feel what you feel as well as my own. Can't ignore it nor stop it."

"No, but I am sure once you are a person again. You'll find that one person."

Roxas looked back at him.

"Then, you can be with them."

He went to respond but the brunet stood, "gotta go Roxas but if makes any difference. I did like that curry."

Before the blond could stand, Sora was gone. Leaving him alone on the island. He sighed and held his head. Sora got a memory back of their first date as friends. Why not their real date!? Did fate hate him that much! He groaned as scratched his head quickly. Lettin it hang as he sighed. He really wanted Sora to remember him already.

* * *

><p>Sora slapped Donald's feathery hand away from his face. Groaning as he sat up and looked at his two friends. Both wide awake and clearly ready to explore wherever it was that the train had stopped at. When they were sure he was awake, they bolted out.<p>

"Perfect," Sora grumbles, standing and stretching. "Just what I need. Energy drainers."

He headed off the train. Standing outside of it and staring at a tower. The landscape was a decrepit state of floating bits of land among golden clouds high above the sky. With a clear view of stars above him with tracks leading both to where they had come from and further on. Making him wonder what lay beyond this plot of land he stood on. Sadly, he watched the train evaporate into light.

"Well, there goes the ride home and a chance at exploration," He sighed. "Grand."

_"Well at least you got the tower right?"_ The blond in his head commented.

"Tower or no tower, I would have liked to see more than just this at the least," Sora spoke outloud to him. "Besides, what if there is treasure out there? What, do I just ignore it?"

Roxas must have looked to where the tracks led. Speaking after a second of silence.

_"Well, I guess you will have to ignore the fact that treasure may lay out there. Unless...you are thinking of that game..Diablo 3."_

"Hey, that game is awesome. Beat it with all but the Demon Hunter and plan to one day. When I get time...or when we aren't in worlds and traveling..." Sora retorted. "So...yeah. I would like to like Diablo 3."

It got quiet so Sora chose to look around. Spotting a few chests an grinning as kicked three open and got hi-potions. They were the pest ones to find. Potions were nice but hi-potions restored more strength and healed more serious wounds. The severe injuries were handled by curaga. A spell that drained him if most magical power but so worth it cause it could heal some major cuts and bruises from powerful attacks.

_"Soo...how do you hold all the crap you get on the journey,"_ Roxas's voice asked.

The brunet pulled a small cube from his pocket out. With the press of a button, the potions were sucked in and he closed it.

"Magic and science," Sora grins as he put the cube in his pocket again. "It was really hard to complete these but so worth it in the end."

His friend got silent as he headed to where Donald and Goofy stood. Watching someone peep through a crack in the door. He would have said something but this guy didn't look like much to him. Normally, he tried not to judge but...this guy had that vibe coming off him in droves. As if he were a pawn being used for a much bigger plan that had yet to be set in motion.

"What are you doing?" The grumpy duck asked, arms crossed and clearly annoyed.

"I sent some some of my lackies in to see if the wizard that lives here is really big and tough as they say he is."

"Really?" Goofy said. "But wouldn't it have worked by now?"

"Says you! Skedaddle already! I'm busy!"

"Says the guy peaking in through a crack," Sora commented bluntly and coldly.

It made the big guy turn. Clearly ready to speak but stopping when he saw Donald and Goofy. Yelling out its you while pointing at them. It was odd but clearly the three knew one another. So he kept his mouth shut. Listening to them interact.

"What you two nimrods doing here?" Pete asked.

"What are you doing here!" Donald shouted, accusingly pointing at him.

Instead of breaking whatever glare contest the two had. Sora turned to Goofy.

"You two clearly know him. So what's his story?" Sora asked.

"Pete's been causing trouble for ages. His majesty banished him long ago," Goofy informed him, looking at Sora. "Using a powerful seal even." He looked back at Pete. "Makes me wonder how he escaped."

"Easy! Malefciant busted me out! Now we are going around all the worlds to capture and rule them all!" Pete shouted, pride oozing out of his booming voice. "Course, I'll be in charge the entire time."

Donald and Goofy just burst laughing while Sora covered his mouth, muffling his laugh. Ambitions, he couldn't laugh too much at that. Yet, this guy ruling every world? Alongside the self titled queen of all evil? It was too good to not crack a smile at. Pete was clearly miffed at their reactions too. Yelling out for Heartless to appear and only getting four to appear. Sora didn't even bother as Donald handle them easily with a single thunder spell.

"Just you wait," Pete said. "I am gonna rule worlds! Watch me!"

"You aren't going to and probably won't for awhile. So could we step by?" Sora asked.

"No!" Pete shouted.

"Okay, I was polite," The brunet sighed pulling out a single katana and charging at Pete.

The big dog or whatever Pete was jumped over and landed on the ground. Sora ran through the door with Donald and Goofy behind him.

"Je vous remercie et je reviendrai pour un tour complet de la tour. avoir une belle journée," Sora spoke to him as the doors shut.

All three heard Pete throw a huge fire as they walked towards a staircase winding up.

"What did you say?" Donald asked.

"I said thank you and please come again for the full tour of the tower. Have a wonderful day," replied Sora.

"Condescending much?" Donald's temper asked since he was clearly irritated by Pete alone now. "It wasn't like you were much help."

"Clearly you had it handled, Mr. Duck so I left it to you. After all, you are the king's royal Mage are you not?" Sora spoke with fake respect towards the duck's status.

The comment worked. Making Donald puff up proudly and strut on ahead through a door. Goofy followed and when Sora walked in, he saw the room cleared of all heartless.

"See? Clearly a king's magician can handle anything thrown at him," Sora stated. "So why should a lowly Mage such as myself try to show up someone clearly more powerful than me?"

"You are right. Just leave it all to me!" Donald grinned as he headed through another door with Goofy.

The brunet rolled his eyes. At least now, he had a reason to let the two do whatever. Granted, he would help in later battles but he doubted him fighting would make things easier. Besides, they need to wake up more and he was already drained and wanting to avoid being around anyone. It didn't help that he was still tired from the nap earlier.

_"Had no idea you spoke French. What else can ya speak?"_ The blond asked.

'_French...Latin...other languages,_' Sora shrugged.

_"So descriptive. Can you speak any aside from vague too?"_

'_Yeah...i can speak "fuck off" and "condescending smartass". Wanna hear one of 'em?_'

Roxas went quiet as the trio reached another room. Meeting more of the old heartless they used to fight as him watching Donald handle the group once more. Hearing the duck brag even more as they walked through another door and up another flight of stairs. This wouldn't be an everyday occurrence or at least he hoped it wouldn't be. He wasnt gonna be around a duck who couldn't tell when he was just being a smartass and basically insulting him kindly and politely. Not if he had the chance to up and go home.

"Hey Sora, how often do you speak another language?"

"Whenever I do not want someone to know what I am saying about them," Sora replies. "Or if the situation calls for it."

"What else can you speak?"

"abhängt. German vis? Latin? Gallus iterum? aut fortasse," He spoke. "o ¿no importa?"

"Huh?"

"I spoke depends in German. I asked in Latin. If you wanted me to speak German, Latin or French again. And in Spanish, I ask does it not matter?" Sora sighed. "That was a mouthful for me too."

"You coming or not guys," Donald shouted from ahead. "Loser cooks tonight!"

Sora watched Goofy run to catch up. Walking at his own pace as he heard both fighting for the lead. He just walked at his own pace until he saw the two enter a door. Making him groan as he walked through and shut it.

"Master Yensid!" Two shouted as he saw an old wizard waiting for them.


	11. Chapter 11

_Reward the good, punish the bad_

_Is that not how life works?_

Paying Him Back

Chapter 11

The wizard before them smiled as Donald and Goofy both bowed respectfully to him. Sora lowered his head as a sign of respect but didn't follow their example. He had of Yensid and respected his talents in the arts of sorcery. It was clear the old man had many things that, with time, could even teach someone like him or Donald.

His thoughts were interrupted by Donald yelling at him to listen and show respect when Yensid spoke to him. Making him look away and pissing the duck off even more. The wizard got his attention though.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy. It's nice to see that something's have not changed. Even though you slept for a year. You are still the same as before. It's nice in these dark times to see that," He spoke, a grim smile on his face. "Yet, I sense a distracted mind Sora. You have been thinking about someone and something."

"I have been sir, but I wish to keep that to myself. For now. It's my own personal issue. So for now, I ask that you please inform us as t what troubles you deeply," He stated gently. "You look far more troubled than me at this moment in time."

"I am. Since your slumber, an organization comprised of 13 nobodies has made it their mission to cover the worlds in darkness," Yensid sighed. "As to what they plan or their goal is, I am unsure of. It is clear though that the Heartless are involved. Stealing many hearts for them in the process."

"Do you know what they are master?" Donald asked.

"Nobodies, powerful sentient beings who can't feel yet remember how it felt to have emotions."

"So these...beings are gathering hearts. I can only assume this means they must want to create something with them. That or they wish to have hearts to feel once more," Sora theorized.

"That is one theory but I do not like the methods that they chose to use," Yensid stated coldly. "Endangering lives and the worlds and our very galaxy can't be forgiven so easily."

"So what do we do master?" Goofy asked.

"I wish for you three to stop them. Whatever it takes to save our world before they destroy the light for good," He said.

"I have one question. What is a nobody?" Donald asked.

"Ah, I forgot to explain that. A nobody is and was once a person made whole with a strong will. But after losing their heart to the Heartless, should that happen, a nobody instead of a heartless is created. Their body and mind is gone but their will lives in the former shell that once housed those missing traits."

"I see, I became a Heartless once though. Does this mean I got one too?" Sora asked. "I came back from being a Heartless thanks to Kairi."

"In that case, a special one was made but as to what happened to them. I am unsure of however you would not be here if they had not returned to you," Yensid told him.

Sora went quiet as Donald asked the wizard something. He really didn't care though. He was thinking and comparing everything he was told to what he knew. He even turned his back to think. Mostly about Roxas, but still comparing. The blond said he was once a person but had returned to him. This meant that the blond talking to him had to have been his Nobody. The other was how Roxas was just there, in his head. With no troubles or issues about body controls. It only confirmed him to be his Nobody. The very person he owed something to. It was unclear still of what he owed but he did owe Roxas something.

Sora turned and looked at Yensid, "I must ask if we could perhaps stay a night or two."

"Sora! That's rude!" Donald shouted.

"You didn't let me finish," Sora coldly said without looking at his friend. "We won't stay a day after tonight. I swear it."

"I do not mind. You can rest, eat and replenish any forgotten skills whilst you stay," The old wizard said with the wave of his hand.

"Thank you," says Sora with a bow. "Then, if you will excuse me. I wish to retire to a room. Unlike my companions. I have to recharge my energy for people."

"To the right and down the hall is a room that should suffice for your needs."

The brunet walked to where Yensid pointed. A door appearing and opening for him on its own. He heard Donald and Goofy start talking with Yensid about whatever they needed to as he walked towards and then through it. The door shut and killed any sound from the other room. He was happy for that. He needed silence to think. It wouldn't have boded well had he stuck around those three.

The blond had been silent too. Much to his desire, leaving him a chance to think on what he needed to remember. He knew the blond. From somewhere, but where? He remembered Roxas took him to a great spot for curry. Even had his own favorite sushi curry made. The location wasn't coming though. Nothing aside from knowing the blond and that one friend date as Roxas had called it. The brunet looked at the bracelets on his arm. He didn't want to take them off. Something told him not too, that they came from someone important. He would have removed them otherwise. Unless...unless it was Roxas who have him these four. The white and black were clearly meant to represent the blond's black and white bracelet and ring set.

"I am missing something," He mumbled, turned down the right hall.

He saw a door open and guessed that was his room for the night. Walking to it as he thought out loud some more.

"I know him. I know I do but why can't I get my memory back...it's not fair! I am missing pieces to this puzzle!" Sora shouted as he reached his room.

Entering it, he held his head. He had a massive headache now. Something he could sleep off. Closing the door and making the cape disappear. He took the braid out and the hair clip out. Setting it and his iPod on the night stand alongside his headset. Taking his glasses off with a sigh as he created a small light ball that floated next to him.

"Still an easy spell," He sighed, making it fade away. "...I guess making a new companion spell couldn't hurt."

He set the glasses on the nightstand as he got into the bed. Wishing to sleep there then in the real world.

* * *

><p>The brunet heard Roxas's voice again. Opening one eye, he saw the blond leaning over him. Clearly amused by how relaxed he looked laying in a beach.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" Roxas said.

"I was trying to remember what I could not. So I will pass on that penny," The brunet retorted gently. "How goes the stay?"

Roxas leaned up and looked at the ocean. Arms crossed as he answered.

"Can't complain, can listen to music, swim..." The blond stretched. "And banter with you when you aren't...well speaking "fuck off" and condescending asshole" to me. Not much but it's better than no life in here."

"That will change," Sora told him. "I am gonna do something. I expect no complaints from you."

"Depends on what you have planned," said blond spoke, tone full of spite.

"I won't say but..." He started and then stopped.

He remembered something else. Roxas room him on a real date after that Struggle tournament. He agreed and told the blond he'd go if he won without showing off. Sora mentally slapped himself. Memory or no memory, he was really naive to have agreed to that. Let alone make the terms without any forethought to what could happen.

"Do I dare ask why your words stopped?" Roxas's voice echoed, breaking his thoughts.

The brunet looked at him. Now he knew where those dates happened. Twilight Town, he had no memory of who he was. So Roxas helped him. He gained battle skills and a few memories yes but Roxas had helped him remember some if not all that he could get. Then he helped and now he was awake and had all his memories, plus before waking up. He owed him a debt. Small, but it was a debt still.

"I owe you alot it seems." sora spoke up as he looked at the ocean.

"You do?" The blond asked as he looked to Sora again. "What for?"

"You helped me when I had no idea who I was..."

Roxas didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say. What could someone say to one who remembered details in their life that they had forgotten? Congratulations was probably considered a sarcastic and if not, insult to them.

"And treated me as an equal..." Sora finished. "I owe you and I know how to pay you back for all that you have done for me."

"I'd like to know what that means. I really would," Roxas said, rubbing his arm. "Please tell me."

Sora smiled, shaking his head.

"I can not. It'll ruin the surprise. Trust me, you'll like it," The brunet smiled as he faded.

* * *

><p>He woke up and quickly got his glasses. Wasting no time to get out of bed and locking the room's door. He magically closed the curtains to the only window as well before breathing out. Forming the same ball of light and making it float above him as made a large space around him. He would need it. Closing his eyes, he motioned up and then out wards. Making the ball turn into a large platform of light with a summoning ruin. Then he made it reflect itself off the floor. Having created a column of pure light around him.<p>

"Spirit of death, I beseech thee. Come to where my light gathers. The beacon that calls for your aid and wisdom," Sora chanted.

The circles started to glow as he repeated the phrase again. Making the light as bright as it could. Only for a cold wind to blow it out and replace the circle upon the floor an the one above it with a blue glow.

"What's a light Mage want...with me," A raspy filled voice asked.

The brunet turned and saw death itself before him. The black hooded skeleton that none wished to ever see darken their doorway until it was truly their time to leave the earth.

"I wish to seek your aid. A boy of my age rests within me. He apparently was never meant to exist beyond my body either," Sora spoke as he watched Death float down to his level. "I request and am willing to pay the dues for you to give him a real life and existence in this world."

Death started to laugh. His raspy, cold emotionless mocking laugh before speaking.

"You wish for a boy to come back not your mother or another who deserves a chance. Give me reason and I will see if I am...in a giving mood."

"He helped me when I could not help myself. I owe him this much. If its more sight from me you wish then so be it," Sora told him, making Death, who had looked away, look back at him. "But I beg of you...nay, I plead that you help give him the life he has earned."

It was silent then. Death clearly debating the reason he gave and clearly seeing if it was worth the small price he offered.

"Have your eyes seen new things of late?"

"I have seen the inside of wizard's tower. It's not much of a look but I have seen some of it and if not most of what I can see," Sora replied. "Does this please you?"

"A wizard's tower will suffice. As well as anything recent. Consider this a bargain. I will bring him back as he was but know that next time. I will demand a better prize," The soul reaper's cold voice said.

Sora nodded. Staying still as a skeleton hand was rammed into his chest. It's cold grip grabbing around in search of something. It felt like ages before that hand finally grabbed hold of something. Clearly finding whatever it was searching for and pulling itself and a soul out of him. A second later, Roxas was there and squirming now.

"Pitiful, he helps you and you squirm," Death scoffed as he threw Roxas to the side.

The blond groaned, recovering slowly as he pushed himself off the floor. Lookin back at him as he approached Sora.

"Now, for my payment."

He jammed two skeleton fingers into Sora's eyes and then pulled them out quickly. Pulling a little more of that sight and what the eyes had seen. Clutching his hand around it before fading away.

"Are you okay?!" The blond asked asked, getting up and running over to him.

Sora laughed weakly as he looked at the blond, "welcome back." He passed out then.

Roxas caught him before he fell to the floor. The circles of light, the only source of it, faded and left him and Sora in a dark room.


	12. Chapter 12

_The first step on a journey is always the hardest to take_

Filler, Filler Time!

Chapter 12

Roxas woke to find himself in the bed he had put Sora in. The brunet was gone. Glasses, headset and iPod too. He saw a note that said he was going to be pouring over some tomes while he had the chance. This probably meant that Donald and Goofy were probably still asleep. Perfect time for any magic user to ponder a good book he guessed. Tossing the blanket off, he got out of bed and pulled on his shoes. It still felt weird to be back. To have a body but also nice. His own mind to make his own life and choice. He made a mental note to thank Sora when he found this library.

Walking to the door, he stretched a little and felt somewhat refreshed. It was nice versus how he always felt tired for no reason. At least he knew why though, virtual or not, his body apparently was always in motion in even data form. Opening the door, he saw a hallway with doors and groaned. This was gonna be a long search no doubt. Unless he got lucky on his first try. He walked to the first door and opened it. Wrong door, Goofy was fast asleep in bed. He closed it and walked to the next. Opening it to see Donald fast asleep as well. He closed it again and walked to the next.

Opening it, he heard writing and saw bookshelves. Third times the charm was the saying. It was true for him. He walked in and watched the door shut on its own.

"Okay, magical tower. Mentally noted," He sighed walking through two of the shelves. "Sora?"

There was no response.

"Sora, you in here?" He asked. "I got your note."

"Huh?" Sora responded. "Whose there?"

"It's me," Roxas groaned. "Who else is awake aside from you."

He walked into a clear area and saw Sora shut a black notebook quickly.

"Hi..." He waved standing up.

The blond looked him over and pointed at his hair, "no idea it was spiked."

"Heh...magic," Sora smiled nervously as he made his hair go down. "I left..."

"A note. I know. Why are you pouring over tomes anyways. Thought a keyblade wielder didn't need magic. Let alone a little black notebook." Roxas stated. "You got some serious skeletons in that closet to tell me bout."

"Doesn't concern you," Sora told him coldly. "Besides, it's my closet. Why should you have a peak?"

Roxas walked towards him and then snatched the notebook up.

"I want to know. Simple as that," He stated.

Sora took the notebook back from him, "I think it's reserved for someone I trust to not judge me. Let alone cause of me simply bettering my normal magic. So unless you do have something to get the so called "dark secret" from me. Leave it to be mine."

"I trust you yet you have none towards me? Then why bring me back at all! Let alone talk to me!" Roxas shouted.

"Because I owed you a debt! Simple and plain as that. I pay those I owe! Now you can do as you wish! If that means leaving then go for it. In fact, there's the door!"

Roxas groaned as he tried to grab the notebook. "Let me see dammit!"

"No! No one can know!" Sora shouted, backing up until he could go no further.

"Why not!"

The brunet looked away. The silence growing as he thought of a way to answer the inquiry without giving anything away. There was none though. Each idea would give away too much and he didn't want that.

"I can't tell you," Sora spoke carefully. "If I do...then you'll change how you treat me."

"What could be so bad that it would do that?" The blond asked. "I owe you a debt now for what you did. At least let me pay that back. I can't just up and leave you. Not when I owe you my life back, so just...give me something."

"It's magic"

"What?" Roxas said.

"Magic, I am...I study a different magic than...Donald and Yensid. It's powerful and was passed to me by mom," Sora sighed. "...it's what brought you back. It's what summoned Death to my side. It's...my real magic."

Roxas remained silent so he continued and looked away.

"Light magic is what it's called. It's the ultimate magic and only someone born with it can use it. At a price...I gave up some of my sight to learn my first light spell and the more I learn, the more I will lose it. Until I am blind. Once I mastered the last spell. I will be completely blind but I will be powerful."

The blond looked at the notebook Sora was holding, "...that's your spell book, isn't it? It's why you won't let me look right?"

"Yeah. It's written in a language long since dead. I taught myself how to read and write it. This way if I lose it. No one will know what it is but me. And before you ask about the other skeleton I have and what I was looking for."

"In the book that is still open."

"The answer is yes. It's a light magic spell book I found. I have been looking at library books and anything for a spell I need," He said. "But I can't find it."

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

Sora looked at him. "A healing spell. The ultimate healing spell. It can cure even inside injuries to where there isn't a sign of damage. I need it for my own reasons. So I am looking for it and thought I'd write any spells I find down. There, does that...calm your distrust?"

"It calms it...but doesn't ease my worry to what you mean. I won't pry though," Roxas sighed. "...you didn't pry into my affairs."

He looked away and then back at Sora. Not sure how to ask his question but also not sure how to apologize. He just got his own emotions and heart and soul into his own body. It was still new to him.

"Sorry for yelling at you," Roxas said as Sora passed him.

The brunet sat in the desk chair as Roxas grabbed another and sat near him. Silence fell again until Sora spoke up.

"It's fine. It's what I get for trying to hide something from someone who thinks owes me. I helped you cause You helped me," Sora stated, looking at the blond. "So why pay me back for something you earned?"

Roxas went to respond but before he could a knock on the door sounded off. Making both hear Donald and Goofy speak at once.

"You coming Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, Master Yensid isn't to be kept waiting," Donald scolded him. "So hurry up."

Both heard steps leaving the door and sighed. Sora closed the spell book and let it magically float to where it belonged. He seemed miffed but let it go quickly as he put the little black book back into the magical box on the desk.

"Did you get the spell done at least? The...one interrupted you writing," Roxas asked watching a book fly into place.

"I was looking for a different spell. I have most of the spells from that book and others I have found by now in this. It's my third black notebook and I always have all three on me," replies the yawnin brunet, grabbing the small box. "This way, I have them on hand and ready to use."

Roxas went to speak but Sora started to walk away. Giving him a chance to eye his outfit for the day. A pair of black jeans with black sandals on his feet. That or brown, it was hard to tell with how baggy the end of his jeans were. His shirt, a red short sleeves was covered by a black vest with his iPod in a pocket on said vest. With the headphones around his neck with that same crown necklace. The blond crossed his arms and smiled. He had to admit. His crush had style. Some of it was very simple but it was tasteful and had class.

"Come on Roxas. I know you are going to come with me so dont dilly dally," The brunet called to him, getting his attention. "Unless you did want to stay here and most likely never see nor talk to me again."

"No! No! I'm coming, just..."

"Just what?" The confused brunet asked.

"N-nothing...lets go."

Sora turned and opened the door he had been standing by. Walking through with Roxas behind him. It was silent once more. Both walking to meet up with their comrades at Yensid's office.

"Soo..." He said, getting Sora's attention. "...guess you don't mind me tagging along?"

"I don't. As I said, you can do as you see fit," Sora repeated as he stopped. "You have your whole life to do what you wish to do. I don't decide for anyone. If it isn't mine to control, then I don't control it. Simple as that."

"Good advice to live by."

"Good advice to give. So I have experienced," Sora said crossing his arms. "As a kid, I got by with that law and still do. I am 17, going on 18 soon. Should know what it's like after all."

"Then lets get going. I would hate for your teammates to try and attack while in this tower."

Sora could only laugh lightly at the comment. Looking at Roxas, he then spoke as he looked down the hall at a door. The same door separating them from Donald.

"They won't attack. Not yet at least. They want to impress Master Yensid. It's called manners and I am sure that its somethin that they have switched on when standing before anyone with a fancy title," he dryly speaking. "Fling a well spoken cloaked insult? Yes, but never would they act like idiots in front of Yensid."

"Who is he anyways? When I last saw, there wasnt alot bout him in the library of facts that is your head. Unless I looked in the wrong section," Roxas commented.

"He is one of many powerful wizards that live in this universe. It is said that he has mastered all manners of spells with the exception of the dark arts and light arts. Light arts is my magic but I can still cast thunder, water, ice...any of the basic black magic spells I can learn."

"But I thought black was part of the dark arts."

"Dark it's just a fancy term for necromancy, curses and really powerful spells for destruction," Sora stated bluntly. "Dangerous spells that could help one rule the world or in Maleficiant's case, worlds."

The blond whistled. Unsure of what to say and deciding not to speak as the door they approached opened. Yensid was there with Donald and Goofy talking. All three chatting about something. It wasnt bad but it did look like Donald had something on his mind. Something serious on his mind, even as he looked towards Sora and spotted Roxas next to him. It was clear his friend had a serious matter to speak off.

"Look you...Blondie, don't think that we trust you just cause Sora does! We aren't going to fall for your plan!" The duck shouted while pointing at Roxas accusingly.

"Donald, let him talk before saying what you clearly have on your mind," Sora's commanding tone said. "Besides, it's not like I trust him completely myself. I know him and trust him enough."

"Thank you for the...vote is confidence. Not sure whether I should be insulted or grateful," Roxas said as he looked at Sora and then at his team mates. "And as for the trust from you two. I'll earn it. Just don't kill me in my sleep. You are gonna need me alive cause I know who you are fighting and what you are fighting this time around."

"Sora is that..." Goofy started.

"Yes, it's true so play nice you two. We need him," Sora stated.

"Fine," The two sighed, giving in.


End file.
